Our Story
by ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie
Summary: More than a millenium ago, vampires and angels fought one another for causes neither could fully understand. Now, a young angel whose only knowledge of the war is from fairytale stories, strives to rekindle their two species. AU. Shinjiro/FeMC. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote in the span of a week for LiveJournal's Sci-Fi Big Bang community. The lovely Sanadafaye drew a fanart for me, too! It's up on the LJ post for this fic, so if you want to see, let me know and I'll send you a link. It's really cool, especially since she didn't know P3 O.o

Also, this fic is rated M for language, sex, and bloddy vampire goodness. Enjoy.

SMT: Persona 3 and all characters and locations are copyright of Atlus. I'm just a pathetic fangirl.

_**Our Story  
><strong>__**Chapter 1**_

_This isn't my story. Nor is it his. It's our story. Our story of things beyond human comprehension. Our story of vampires and angels. Will you listen?_

_**Hamuko**_

"Heeey! Yukari-chan! Minato-kun!" I call, balancing on the edge of a cloud and waving my arms. Yukari-chan wasn't ever the best flyer and, honestly, big brother Minato-kun's just lazy. He's my older brother by about thirty years, but he's still really lazy. But don't let that fool you. When he gets into a spar, he's crazy. It'd take a demon to hold him down.

Yukari-chan, on the other hand, makes up for her flying ability with her prowess with her bow. No one has been able to beat her timings in centuries. I know I'm not exactly the oldest angel, but her skill impresses some of the elders, too.

Today, we were on our way to Seiya, the quiet mountains. Our teacher, one of the elders, lives there. And, quite frankly, my brother and Yukari-chan were being really slow. Yeesh. I stand on my tiptoes and call, "Hurry up! We're gonna be late for Master's lesson!"

Minato-kun scoffs and docks his wings, drifting to a smooth arch. "Settle down, Hamuko, before you fall off and I have to save you. Again."

"Hey!" I shout, pressing my hands to my hips. "That hasn't happened since I was a little cherub!"

He smirks as he flies up in my face. "You still are one, Hammie-chan."

I reach out to grab his shoulders and shove down, pushing him out of my face. "I am not!"

He laughs and glides, spinning around Yukari-chan as she stays in a straight glide over. "If you're childish enough to resort to violence, then I suppose you are."

I glare and turn, marching off towards Master's home again. I don't need to take this from him. He's only my half-brother, anyway. He's a smartass and gets on my nerves so easily. I just wanna snap his wings! Urgh!

Anyway, a few bouts of flight later and another few more minutes of walking, we wind up at the cloudy cave of our master. Though we've been his students for years now, we've never actually seen him. You see, long before the three of us were born, he lived and died. They say that he was one of the few combatants to survive the Thousand-Year War. Of course, there are those, like Minato-kun, who don't believe the war ever happened. While I admit, it is hard to believe that there's a world beneath ours, it's still more fun to imagine there is one.

Our master had so much power in life, they say he managed to manifest inside a medallion when he died. He has two assistants who wear the medallion so he can teach us through them. It's really kind of cool.

Anyway, back to the war. There are others who were born at that time, but no one will talk about it. Our master is the only one who says anything, but everything he says is more like a story you'd tell a child than a memory of a war. I still like to imagine that I was around at that time, giving my all to fight in the name of the elders and to protect our future. I mean, wouldn't that be cool?

I know that makes me sound like a little cherub again, but, hey, who doesn't dream of living in fantasy now and then?

Master steps out of his cave, wearing the flesh of one of his sibling assistants, Elizabeth. She's the older of the two, but he says there's a sister older than her as well. He says she moved to the lower world long ago. I don't if that means she's dead or if she really does live below. I shrug to my thoughts and bow to my master, only knowing it's him by the golden medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

Minato-kun also bows and says, "Good morning, Master Igor."

The shell nods and settles down to sit on her legs, motioning with her hands for us to sit as well. A smile crosses her face and her voice speaks my master's words, "Good day, cherubs. What brings you to Seiya this evening?"

Yukari-chan fumbles with the tips of her wings before saying, "We thought you wanted to meet for training every sunset until your rest days?"

He taps his host's nose in thought for a moment while musing, "Did I say so? Hm, I don't recall." He resumes facing us and says, "Well, then, in my absence of thought, I haven't a lesson prepared today. Perhaps I should tell a story instead?"

All three of us nod, myself more eagerly than the other two and he asks, "Very well, then. Which story would you like to hear?"

I shout before either of the other two can say anything, "Tell us about the vampires!"

_**Shinjiro**_

I throw another corpse to the side and shout, "How the hell are we supposed to live on this shit, Aki?"

My friend and near-brother sighs, holding a human across his lap while drinking from its neck. "I know this blood isn't the best, but we can't be wasting humans."

"Why the hell not? It's not like they can stop us."

A female voice sounds as the third and final humanoid member of our group walks forward, dragging a body with her easily. "Shinjiro, you know as well as we do why."

I cross my arms and snort in distaste. "I'd rather starve then eat this shit."

Akihiko Sanada and Mitsuru Kirijo exchange a glance before glaring at me. "We'll see to it that doesn't happen," Mitsy says. "We all know you're an ass when fully fed. You're hell incarnate when you're hungry."

Aki nods and stands, wiping the blood off his chin. "We'll force it down your throat if we have to."

A bark sounds out and I look to the fourth member of our team, a white shiba-inu named Koromaru. I narrow my eyes at the dog and ask, "You, too?" He gives a yip of confirmation and I glare, crossing my arms. "You three are assholes."

The vampires shrug and Mitsy grabs the human in front of her, biting into its neck with her fangs before dragging it over to me and thrusting it towards me. Geez. Do I get no respect? I grab the thing by its collar and grumble, "Fine. I'll eat it. I hope yer happy."

It smells horrible, but I told 'em I would… I take a deep breath so I don't have to smell it as much and lick at the blood. I… I guess it's not _that_ bad… It could be worse. I pull it closer and clench my own fangs into its neck before draining it. I suck every last drop from it before throwing it aside and licking my lips. "Happy?"

Aki, Mitsy, and Koro all nod and I narrow my eyes under my hat. "Good. 'Cause that's the last time I drink that shit."

Mitsy sighs. "Of course it is, Shinjiro."

Aki looks up at the sky before saying, "We should probably move. Humans will be about soon."

"Yeah, yeah…" I shove my hands into my coat pockets and sigh. Damn motherfuckin' shit-pixies. They get to live all happy and pretty while we're scavenging for food. I swear, if I ever get my hands on one of 'em, I'll beat the shit out 'em so hard they'll never be able to fly again.

Aki sets his hand on my shoulder and says, "Forget it, Shinji. Whatever revenge we could've had is pointless now."

I raise an eyebrow at him without turning my head too much. "You serious? What the hell hit you on the head? Look at us, Aki! There're three of us left! We used to be as plentiful as these things!" I kick a dead human for good measure. "We used to be plentiful enough to have clans! Now these marks don't mean shit!"

Once upon a time, our kind were divided by clan based on their strength level. First Clans were the most powerful, having the ability to summon Ragnarok. Thirteenth Clans were the lowest on the food chain. Nine is on the lower side but still. It doesn't matter at this point.

Aki's hand strays towards the deep blue 'IX' above his right elbow and nods. "I know. I know almost all of us are gone. But it's for them that we have to survive and rebuild our numbers."

"Is it just me, or do you realize that Mitsy's the only female left?"

"Don't call me that!" she barks while Aki shrugs. "I won't complain. Mitsuru's pretty far from plain, Shinji, and, well, look on the bright side. At least there _is_ a female left. We'd all be screwed over if Mitsuru was gone, too."

She walks over and sets her hand on my other shoulder and doesn't look at me. "As disgusting as you are, Shinjiro, I'll do what I have to for our kind."

"Look," I shove them both off and walk away, turning on my heel and walk backwards to say, "If you like each other so much, just fuck each other and leave me out of the equation."

Aki shrugs and sets his hand on Mitsuru's elbow, as if guiding her away. "You heard him."

Mitsy crunches her heel down and Aki's foot and snarls, "Just because Shinjiro says no doesn't make you the default, _Nine._"

"Fine." He glares. "So you're a three and I'm a nine. Does it really matter at this point? We all know there aren't any others of us left."

She turns and marches off, walking right past me and I can't help but laugh as I follow. "Access. Denied."

_**Hamuko**_

"But, then, when it seemed as though Hajime was going to lose, his brother, Yuji, appeared and quelled the vampire leader. It was a brave victory, but it came at a price. That leader, the princess Mikiko, was to be sealed within a human girl. She wasn't to be killed, or the demoness would be released. It was a tragic fate for that girl, but Yuji would have nothing of it. He took that girl and, without his elder brother's knowing, placed her in safe-keeping to be raised in peace."

I listen with starry eyes, always winding up absorbed in Master's stories. Minato-kun leans back and yawns, quickly covering it in Master's presence and asks, "Master?"

He looks at Minato-kun and says, "I know what you will ask and, as I have said before, whether these tales are true or fiction is for you to decide."

I grin and jump up, running over to throw my arms around Master's host's neck in a hug. "Thank you so much, Master! I love these stories so much!"

He nods with a small smile. "At least one of today's youth can enjoy an old man's rambles."

Yukari-chan looks up while biting her lip. "I… I like them, Master."

He raises a hand to stop her. "Please, Yukari-chan. No need to be modest. I'll reserve the tales of vampires for when you are not present. The fear was evident in your eyes."

She jumps to her feet. "I-I'm not scared! The… The stories are just…"

I pump my fist in the air and shout, "Super realistic!"

"Y-yeah… That."

I grin and turn back to Master and bow. "Excuse me! I have to hurry back to prepare supper!" He waves me off and I turn, getting a running start before spreading my wings and taking off back towards my home.

The story of Hajime and Yuji, brother angels, and their triumphant battle against the demonic vampires rings through my head, feeding my fantasies of battle and heroes even more than before.

"Kazushi Miyamoto! Get back here!"

I glance over my shoulder to find the numbskulled angel flying towards me with a grin. Ugh. Just what I needed. His friend and sidekick, Yuko Nishiwaki, is flying after him in annoyance. Kazushi's always been a moron. He never seems to get it through his head that everything he does isn't necessarily fun. He flies up above me and grins. "Heya, Hamuko! Wassup?"

I roll my eyes and keep flying. "Nothing you need to know about."

He keeps that stupid smile up and starts toying with my ponytail. I reach back to swat his hand away and my right wing smacks into him and I slip. Oh, crap. I just need to flap, and I'll be fine. But, of course, Kazushi did the stupidest thing possible.

He grabbed my wing.

I mean, seriously? I didn't think people were that stupid. I reach out to shove him off, but between the gravity of my fall and his grip, I hear a snap, a pop, and then complete pain shoots up through my wing. Oh, shit. I... I think my wing just broke…

Kazushi lets go and I start to fall, flailing to catch hold of anything. He dives down to catch me and, by now, Yuko's caught up and dives down with me. They both reach out to catch my hands, but they're not fast enough. I'm falling! "Catch me!" I squeal. I've never fallen like this before and I've never had a broken wing before. This combination is really making me panic.

Before I know it, those two are just white specks above me and I'm falling, falling… The clouds seem so far away. I'm going to die. I'm going to fall and go splat and die.

_**Shinjiro**_

I walk along the streets with Aki and Mitsy, while Koro runs ahead. My hands are linked behind my head and a song I heard once is thrumming in my memory. It's not abnormal for our kind to remember something in such detail when only hearing it once. We are superior to humans in every way. But, of course, the shit-kicking angels killed all of our people and then moved all the humans from their world down here so it wouldn't deteriorate. Now we have to live in shame while _humans_ roam our precious world.

Well, shit. Can you blame me for hating them so fucking much?

A small whistle catches in my ear and I turn to the noise, Aki and Mitsy following suit. What the hell? It's something… falling. I turn off the sidewalk and leap for the roof of the nearest building, chasing after the sound. Mitsy starts to give chase and calls out, "Shinjiro! Get back here!"

I flip her the bird over my shoulder and keep running. I land in an alleyway and look around for whatever fell, but there's nothing here. A crash sounds behind me and I turn to see a small girl crashed in a pile of old wood. Heh. Poor thing. Oh, well. I was getting hungry. I walk over to her and lean over her. Damn, she's cute. Hm. I cup her chin and turn her head either way. She's not spoiled too much from her fall.

Wait…

On the ground…

I bend down and pick up the offending object and glare. The sparkling white feather turns black to my touch and disappears into the faint night wind. She's… an angel? A slow grin comes to my face. This'll be fun. A little revenge in a small dose can't hurt anyone. Assuming she's still alive. Her wings must've retracted during her fall. I hear Aki's and Mitsy's footsteps coming up behind me, so I pull my coat off and wrap it around her to hide her heavenly clothes from them. She'll stay my secret for now.

I pick her up and turn around, walking straight past the other two without a word. Aki sets his hand on my shoulder and clears his throat, expecting an explanation. I sigh. "She fell and she smells good. I want to make sure she doesn't spoil. Is that so wrong?"

Mitsy closes her eyes and groans in distaste, holding Koromaru while he stretches out to sniff my snack. "Shinjiro… You know we'll help you take care of her, but you also know we won't let you eat her."

I shift to hold her in one arm and take hold of her face again. "Well, she is kinda cute. Maybe I'll let her live."

Aki walks after me, concern in his voice. "Shinji…"

_**Hamuko**_

Uhh… Where am I…? It's so dark… Why is it so dark? That's right… I fell… But… Where am I? Is this… death? Or… Or is this…?

I jump to a sitting position and squeal in delight. This has to be the vampire world! I must've fallen from home to the lower world! Yeesss!

"Easy, there."

I turn in surprise. "Who's there?"

From the place that I assume is a doorway in this world comes a tall figure—a man. But… Is he a vampire? A human? What? He's wearing dark pants and a dark sleeveless shirt. Around his neck is a cross with an onyx gem embedded in the center. He _has_ to be a vampire! He walks over and pulls up a chair to sit next to the bed I'm on.

Without really thinking, I reach out, slowly touching my fingers to his cross. He doesn't move to stop me and says, plainly and bluntly, "You know what I am."

I look up, my eyes meeting with his, and whisper, "Vampire."

He nods and settles his hand in my hair, shifting it back and forth affectionately. "Good girl." He stands, taking a few steps and slips his hands in his pants pockets. "Now… Do you know what vampires and your kind do to each other?"

I blink and look up at him, clutching the blanket on top of me to my chest. "U-um… I… I don't… My brother doesn't even think you're real. But I believed the stories."

"Stories, eh?" He pulls a small box from his pocket and removes a small wooden stick from inside to chew on, baring his fangs briefly. "Is that all my once-mighty race has been reduced to in your kind?"

I blink. "I… I only know the tales… I don't know what happened between our kinds for sure…"

He turns sharply, anger in his eyes. "Do you know what your goddamned shit-pixies did to my kind? Do you?"

"Um…" I look down at the blanket, only now realizing it's a maroon jacket. "I… I know two of my deceased elders defeated your princess…"

"Princess, huh? Is that all your elders told you?"

"W-well…" I pause. This guy is really starting to scare me. "I know our kinds were at war for a thousand years…"

"And do you know what ended that conflict?"

"N-no…"

He comes closer, resting one hand on the opposite side of the bed of me to lean in front of me, his face really, really close to mine. "What do you think would have to happen to end a war so grand that it would last a thousand years?"

"Um…" I wrack my brain, trying to remember what ended the war. I honestly can't remember, so I venture a guess. "A… A peace treaty?"

Then he laughs. A loud, outright, belly laugh. I cringe as he touches a hand to his head and leans over, trying to calm himself. Then he turns sharply to me, all laughter gone and an angry glare in its place. "Want to try another guess?"

My body is shaking now and I slowly shake my head. He leans closer again, his lips almost ghosting over mine before he shifts and whispers in my ear. "Try genocide."

I jump back. "What?" But… But…

He leans back again and holds up his little, ring, and middle fingers together. "Three. Three vampires. That's all that's left. In the last six hundred years, three vampires are all that remain."

I gasp. "No…! But… The elders wouldn't…!"

"Let me guess…" He walks away a few steps before turning to look at me over his shoulder. "Almost all of your 'elders' from the war are gone, right?"

I nod slowly.

"Even though six hundred years in nothing to vampires and angels, right?"

I nod again.

"Ever wonder why?"

I shake my head.

"Because the last of your 'elders' used their power to combine and destroy this world. All that was left was a desolate wasteland. They didn't know that any of us survived, so they moved the humans from their world down here to populate my precious home. They didn't even want to bother cleaning up their own mess. We've lived the last six hundred years in silence, blending with humans to stay alive."

I blink in silence. That… That can't be! Angels are a peaceful race! There's no way my ancestors would… He sighs and opens a cabinet on the side and pulls out some fabric before tossing it to me. "Put that on. I promise you, while you're here in my world, I'll make you pay for every one of my brethren that your ancestors killed."

I gulp and reach for the clothes. I guess my silver garb isn't commonplace here… He keeps watching and I sit in silence, waiting for him to look away. He keeps watching and I squirm a little. His voice grumbles, "Well?"

"U-um… Won't you… Won't you turn around?"

"Like hell. There's no way I'm turning my back on you for a second." He takes a step closer and rests one hand on his hip. "But, if you'd rather, I could undress, too, and we could make a night of it."

I feel my face flush bright red and I squirm down under the jacket and pull at the laces to my outfit. He reaches out and grabs the coat, throwing it to the chair on the side and leans closer. "Change. Now."

Tears rush to my eyes and I slowly turn away from him, pulling my outfit off the rest of the way and reach for the clothes he gave me. It looks like… a black-colored top and a short, bright blue skirt. I pull them on and then scuttle to the corner of the bed, curling up to try to hide my face.

He walks over and grabs the coat before pulling it on and slipping his hands in the pockets. I feel a soft thump against my arm and look to find a bracelet with a black gem embedded on it. Without being told, I slowly slip it on. My wrist starts to burn where the gem touches my skin and I reach to pull it off, but it won't budge. He sits on the bed next to me and rubs his hand down my back, whispering, "It'll sting like hell at first, but you'll adjust. It's designed to seal your powers."

The tears finally leak out and I try to ignore the pain and just curl up. With any luck, this is all just a very, very bad dream.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

-Valk


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry to clutter up all of my followers' e-mail boxes, but IU needed this story posted all at once so I could post it to LJ. There's only six chapters. Please bear with me.

Again, I don't own P3.

_**Our Story  
>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Shinjiro**_

I sit in the room on the upper floor of our hideout, Club Escapade. I toss some cards across the table and the guy across from me curses before throwing down a wad of yen and walking away. 'Bout time. That damn cigar was driving me insane. To outsiders, Aki, Mitsy, and me are just regulars. But to the manager, we're boss. We funded this place so we could have a safe haven.

That angel girl is downstairs in the backroom; in our home. She fell asleep soon after the bracelet fried her out, so I left her down there. Mitsy's down there with her, just in case. She and Aki still don't know she's an angel and nor do they know that she knows we're vampires.

That's how I want it, though. She'll suffer soon enough. My next opponent sits down across from me and a friend of his starts to shuffle. I still have to decide how to punish her. Maybe humiliation. Maybe physical pain. Maybe a cross between the two by fucking her.

Oh, the possibilities.

"Damn it!"

I look up to find I'd won the hand. Huh. The things you do when you're not paying attention. Oh, well. I stand up and scoop up the yen in the middle of the table, waving over my shoulder as I walk down the stairs. Not a great night, but I did win a fair amount.

I slap Aki on the back as I walk past the bar where he sits and head to the back and downstairs. Now, then. What to do…

Two voices reach my ears and I follow them to find Mitsy sitting on a chair and the angel girl on the floor in front of her while she messes with her hair. Koromaru lies on the couch, sleeping comfortably in the girl's bedding. I lean against the door and watch them for a moment. They're talking, but I'm not really listening. Then the weirdest thing happened.

The girl laughed.

Well, that wasn't so weird. The weird part was what it did it me. My stomach clenched and I have no idea why. I raise a hand to my mouth and clear my throat, making the girl jump up and hide behind the chair Mitsy was sitting in. I roll my eyes and Mitsy reaches down to her, easing her before glaring at me. "What did you do, Shinjiro?"

I don't really know how to answer without giving away what she is, but I'm saved when she peeps, "Shin… jiro…?"

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at her. "Yeah. Shinjiro. My name. What about it?"

She cringes and whispers, "N…nothing… I just… I've heard your name before…"

"That so?" I sit down on the couch and pat the spot next to me. "C'mon. Sit down. I won't bite."

Mitsy shoots a glare at me as the girl slowly climbs up, curling against the farthest end of the chair. Geez. I hold out my hand and say, "So, I'm Shinjiro. What's your name?"

Her voice is a whisper as she squeaks, "Hamuko…"

"Huh. Well, you met Mitsuru and Akihiko's upstairs."

Mitsy tries for decent conversation and asks her, "Where are you from, Hamuko?"

She shifts uncomfortably, obviously not wanting to talk about her home. Her small voice mumbles, "…Around."

Heh. So, that's how she wants to play it, eh? Ah, well. Like I care. It's not like she means anything more to me than revenge. I slap my knees as I stand. "Well, I'm going back upstairs. Can you get her settled on the couch?"

Mitsy nods and I walk towards the door with the stupid beads hanging in the way. "Wait!"

I glance over my shoulder to see the girl, Hamuko, standing with a hand over her heart. "…Take me with you."

I raise an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

"Because Mitsuru-san said that I'm not your prisoner. I mean, I'm thankful you guys helped me out back there, but I want to see what's out there."

You know, this probably is her first time to this world. Whatever. It can't hurt, right? "Fine. Come on. Don't touch anything."

She nods solemnly and follows after me. I wonder if her burst of courage came from having Mitsuru around or what. Once we're in the hall, she whispers, "Shinjiro. You don't want to hurt me."

I raise an eyebrow. What's this? "Oh? Why not?"

"Because you know that princess of yours that was defeated during the war and disappeared?"

"Princess Mikiko. Yeah. What about her Highness?"

"Well, when my ancestors defeated her, they sealed her in a vessel. I am that vessel. They sealed her in my mother, who, in turn, passed her to me."

I stop in my tracks and turn to her. "Mikiko…" I grip her shoulders and shove her against the wall. "Mikiko! If you're in there-!"

She shakes her head. "She can't hear you. She's dormant inside of me."

I step back. "If you're lying, I'll kill you even more painfully than I was planning."

She looks up at me, suddenly completely comfortable with me. "And if I'm not?"

"If you're not… Once I get her Highness out of you, I'll let you go back to your home as thanks for keeping her safe. Assuming Mitsy can wipe your memory of our existence. I can't have you going back and telling your kind that there are still some of us alive."

She nods slowly and turns back towards the door. "That's where I've heard your name. Mikiko passed it to me."

I raise an eyebrow. "I thought you said she was dormant?"

"She is. It's hard to explain. I can't actively communicate with her, but she passes me information now and then, almost as if she slips with her guard."

"Huh. Fine. I'll leave you be for now." If Mikiko's alive… If she is, then these last six hundred years may not have been a total waste. But what are the chances that the one shit-pixie that falls is the one carrying Mikiko? Gah… Thinking never was my strong point. That's what older brothers were supposed to be for. Damn it.

What the hell'd you all have to die for?

_**Hamuko**_

Oy. I really, really hope he bought that… Thank goodness he said her name first. I couldn't remember it for the life of me. Hopefully I can keep this up without blowing it… I can't ask for too much, though. You know, that Shinjiro guy is really tall. I glance up at him out of the corner my eye and, man, I'm not even as tall as his shoulder. Are all vampires tall? I mean, Mitsuru-san is tall for a woman, but I don't know in comparison to humans.

I walk with him up a set of stairs and up to a dark room with brightly colored tubes that don't really give off any light. The place is packed with people and, judging by his earlier comment of there being only three vampires left, I guess they're humans. I've never seen one before. I wonder if it's true that humans once live in my world.

And I wonder where Mikiko is really sealed.

I swallow my spit as I look at all the humans. What are they doing? Some kind of… mating ritual? They're all swinging their bodies around, almost throwing themselves at one another. I squeak in surprise at a touch on my shoulder and turn to find a human with a disgusting smile standing there.

Next thing I know, he's on the floor and Shinjiro is shaking his fist out after punching him. I blink. What just happened?

He grabs my upper arm and pulls me through the crowds to a dark corner. Stopping suddenly, he twists and pulls me against him while hissing in my ear, "This isn't the safest place and I don't want anyone touching what's mine, so pretend you're here with me, 'kay?"

I blink, still not really sure what happened back there. It doesn't help that he's holding me against him very tightly and breathing in my ear. Man, he smells nice. Too bad he wants to kill me. Darn it! I met a real vampire and he's handsome and tall! Why does he have to hate me? Hmph.

"Yo, you listening?"

I look up at him, having no idea what he just said and shake my head slowly. "Something about… being together?"

He rolls his eyes. "If some sleaze asks you to go somewhere, just say you can't and you're here with your boyfriend. Come find me then." He leans down again to whisper in my ear and I feel myself freeze up. "Just know that some of the things these people will do to you is worse than what I have in mind."

I nod slowly, having no idea what he has in mind and he grabs my arm again, pulling me over to the long table with just two people behind it and several more on our side. Shinjiro grabs the backs of two people's shirts and throws them to the floor before taking one of their seats and gesturing to other for me to take. I hold my skirt down and step over them to take the seat as Shinjiro waves to one of the people behind the counter and shouts, "A round of drinks for me an' the lady, eh?" The man nods and turns to some machine behind him and starts working with it.

"How're you feeling?"

The voice comes from Shinjiro's other side and I look to see a man a little older than me, but pause when I see the cross on his neck with a sapphire jewel in the center. This must be the third vampire. I smile slightly and say, "Not too bad. I'm feeling a little better. Shinjiro's been taking good care of me."

God, that lie burned coming out.

He nods. "I'm Akihiko, Shinji's brother."

I raise my eyebrow at that. "His brother? You two don't look a thing alike…"

He chuckles softly and says, "Well, almost-brothers. You see, my si- Ah!" He glares at Shinjiro, who I guess just kicked him under the table. He forces a smile at me again and says, "We grew up together."

I smile back and nod. "It's nice to meet you, Akihiko-san."

He shakes his head. "Just Akihiko."

"Oh, I'm Hamuko. Sorry about that."

He nods. "Nice to meet you, Hamuko."

Just then, the guy behind the counter turns and holds out two glasses towards Shinjiro and me. He takes one and raises an eyebrow at me. "Well?"

I guess the other one is for me… I take it and smile. "Thank you!" The guy doesn't respond, but disappears down the counter. Shinjiro takes a drink from his and stands, nodding his head for me to follow him and I stand up, smiling in Akihiko's direction before running through the crowd after Shinjiro. I don't really know why I'm still following him, but I guess it's safer than trying on my own for now. I mean, like he said, I know absolutely nothing about this world.

For all I know, these people haven't ever seen the sun. It could be a dark and desolate world down here and as long as he believes me about Mikiko, I should be okay with him. At least… I don't think he'd try to hurt his princess.

But maybe he would.

He seems like an okay person so far. I mean, I can totally understand his pent-up anger at my people for mass-murder. He starts up a set of stairs and sits on a couch near the side, propping his feet up on the table in front of him. I walk over and sit next to him, not really sure what the hell I'm doing here.

He shifts his drink to his left hand and raises his right, dropping it over my shoulders with a heavy thump. I sigh and look down at my drink, whispering, "Shinjiro."

A grunt comes from his direction, "Hm?"

"I… I wanted to say… I'm sorry. I didn't know anything about… about the end of the war and your people. If I could've done anything, I would have."

His reply comes slow, but it comes. "What do you mean?"

"I… I grew up listening to stories of your kind. I can't even imagine that my people would be capable of hurting so many, but… but now I've seen the proof. I can't argue with that."

He nods slowly. "That must be Mikiko inside you."

"It's possible. My brother would probably say it's childhood folly, but still, even after meeting the three of you, I still want to believe that you aren't the cruel species my brother made you out to be."

"Heh. I'd agree with your brother, then. Face it, I ain't the nicest guy."

I shake my head slowly. "Maybe. But I don't think that's a trait of all vampires."

"Well, it's a little late now. Don't think I'll go easy on you just 'cause you're a sap."

I nod slowly and turn to face him. "But… If you wanted, I might be able to repair the missing link between our kinds. I know it's a long shot and kind of sounds like a fairytale, but maybe it's because Princess Mikiko is inside me. Maybe I was born to be a mediator."

He glances at me out of the corner of his eye. "Not likely. If you haven't noticed, there're three of us to the hundreds of thousands of you. It'd take a handful of your shit-pixies to wipe us out forever."

I turn to look back at my shoes. "Shinjiro. You know as well as I do that as long as you hold onto me, the more at-risk you are. My people will come looking for me. We don't leave our own behind."

"But if you're housing the vampire princess, are you sure they might not care?"

I shake my head. "My brother might not be the most affectionate angel, but he's still my brother."

"But…" He raised his glass to his lips for a quick drink. "He's still only one angel."

"He'll come. I know he will."

"Maybe so. But if he's alone, then the three of us can defeat him. Just because we've been the only vampires for six centuries doesn't mean we're out of touch with our powers."

"I don't doubt you."

"Good."

_**Shinjiro**_

Oh, god… Her smell is driving me insane! Dammit… She's so delicious… I haven't fed on angel blood in centuries. And even then, hers is a rare specimen.

I can't help myself as I slowly lean closer. Damn… My arm wrapped around her pulls her closer and I lean closer to her. Her eyes widen as I pause with my lips hovering over hers. It's been several centuries. I've gotten used to feeding in public without freaking humans out. The easiest way is by biting a female's tongue while making it look as though I'm kissing her.

When I'm right in front of her, I slowly slip my tongue out to taste her lips. Mm… I can taste her blood on her lips. She's still frozen and I make my move. I pull her lower lip between mine and suck for a moment. Damn, does she taste good…

It's taking everything in me to hold back… Fuck this. I suck her lip closer to my fangs and bite down. Her blood spills into my mouth and I drink on my feast. Oh, sweet ancestors. I haven't tasted anything this good in centuries…

She seems to gather her senses and wrenches back in shock, blood dripping down her lips. I lick her blood off my lips and lean closer to lick the rest off of hers. She pulls back further and raises her hand to wipe the blood off, spoiling my meal. Damn… I lean closer again and she shoves back against my shoulders. As if that'll stop me.

"Shinji!"

I sigh and turn to find Aki standing at the top of the stairs, anger in his eyes. I lean back against the couch and pull a blood-stained handkerchief from my pocket and hand it to her to clean up her lip. Damn it, Aki… What the hell kinda timing do you have?

He walks over with a glare and looks down at me. "Shinji, you know the rules. We're not supposed to feed on live humans."

I scoff. "As if you could stop me."

He grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me closer. "I know I'm not as strong as you, but I'll do what I have to to stay alive."

I smirk as he rams his face right in mine and I say, "Mikiko's alive."

His eyes widen and his grip loosens on my shirt. I knew that'd get his attention. His grip tightens again and he shakes me with enough strength to knock a human's brain loose, but it doesn't even bother me. "What the hell are you saying? Do you know how cruel a joke like that is?"

I turn to look at Hamuko and grin. "Isn't that right, Hamuko?"

Aki turns slowly to her and drops me completely. I sit back in my seat and shrug nonchalantly. "You don't think I picked up a random human to coddle for nothing, do you?"

His eyes don't leave her as he says, "That's not even funny, Shinji. She looks nothing like her!"

"Don't be stupid." I kick him in his shin for good measure. "She isn't Mikiko. She's Mikiko's vessel. Some damn shit-pixie sealed her in a human at the end of the war and she was passed down through the human's family until now."

"…How do you know this?"

I shrug. "Just spend some time with her. You'll feel it."

"I…" He turns away and marches down the stairs. "I can't take this."

I grin and sit back. I win again.

"Why did you tell him that?"

I turn to look at Hamuko, who's holding my handkerchief on her lap. I can't help but smile a little when I look at her. What the hell is wrong with me? It… It's just her taste! Yeah. She just tasted so damn good. I shrug again and say, "Because it got him off my case."

"But you don't even believe me."

"Not entirely, no, but I'll roll with it."

She's silent for a moment before asking, "Shinjiro? Can I ask you something?"

This could be interesting. "Yeah?"

"Who is Princess Mikiko to you?"

My brain hits the brakes. "What?"

"Her Highness seems to be important to both you and Akihiko. Why?"

I shrug, hoping I still look casual. "She's our princess. Why wouldn't we be glad to know she's alive?"

Her adorable eyes shift to look back at her hands. "If you say so, but I have this feeling that she's more than that."

"There's nothing."

She nods firmly. "Okay." A moment's pause and she whispers, "Shinjiro?"

I sigh. "Yeah?"

"Why did you just bite me?"

"Because I haven't fed on an angel since the war and your blood smelled damn good. I'm only sorry I didn't get more."

"I see. Why did Akihiko stop you? Why did you call me a human when talking to him?"

"Because you're my private snack. I'm not the kinda guy who likes to share."

"But you wouldn't even tell your brother and friend that an angel is on the planet?"

I shrug. "You'll be dead before there'll be any need for concern."

"But I'm hosting your princess. Would you kill me so quickly?"

I smirk and lean closer. "You said so yourself that you inherited her from your mother. Did it ever occur to you that I might make you pass her on to a new being—maybe a vampire, even—to be raised my way?"

She blinks, a slight fear spreading her eyes. "You… You'd…"

"I might." I lean back against the couch and cross my fingers behind my head. "If you don't cooperate. Besides, I have to admit that it sounds kinda fun."

Her eyes widen even larger and she leans away from me. "I… I…"

I can't hold it back anymore and snort out a laugh. "Geez. Relax. I'm only kidding. I'll only take you to my bed if you turn out to be really disobedient."

She's still staring at me as if I slaughtered her family in front of her and I feel a second round of laughter coming. This little thing has absolutely no sense of humor. What a boring tool. Oh, well. This is the least she deserves for her ancestors sins.

…Fuck.

Why does she have to smell so good? And why aren't my fangs hungry like usual? This… This isn't right! It's almost like I want her, not her blood! Shit! This is so fucking wrong; I don't even know where to start. Oh, wait, wait, wait… I got it. It's because of Mikiko. That's the one I'm attracted to. Not this pitiable angel. There. That's better.

So, then. I guess it doesn't really matter. I mean, I was supposed to marry Mikiko. It's probably a good thing I'm attracted to her.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

-Valk


	3. Chapter 3

I'm just going to shut up and let you read now. Enjoy!

_**Our Story  
><strong>__**Chapter 3**_

_**Hamuko**_

It's been three days since I woke up here. I haven't even tried to open my wings. I know my right is broken and it's going to hurt like hell when I do. I've been doing my best to keep up appearances as Mikiko's host, so hopefully they bought it. From what Shinjiro said, Akihiko and Mitsuru don't know I'm an angel. As far as they know, I'm a regular human with a vampire princess stuck in me.

I'm kind of Shinjiro's pet, but at least Akihiko and Mitsuru keep him from drinking my blood. Boy, that was scary. I didn't know having someone eat you alive would be that scary.

Which, now that I think about it, it should've been pretty self-explanatory.

So, I've been living on their couch in the basement of their party building. And I have confirmed that the sun is actually visible during certain hours here. Mitsuru was nice enough to take me out to get some new clothes and stuff, so I saw the sun on the one day. Plus, I needed to get some food, since I don't live on eating people like they do or dog food like Koro-chan. Human foods are so interesting. They have so many foods on the planet that would never grow in the skies.

I mean, just these 'vegetables' are pretty yummy. But only some. Others are just nasty. Yuck. But they've been pretty good to me so far. They don't hide the fact that they are vampires from me, so I've gotten to see them practice their fighting and, as much as I hate to admit it, Minato-kun might actually have trouble if he came down alone.

And seeing as to how he can't have the princess in him, too, he'd be screwed. Shinjiro would no doubt kill him. I swallow my spit as I work at the stove, experimenting with making a recipe I found. It can't be that hard to follow directions, can it? Wait. What's a 'skillet'? Um… And what are 'leeks'?

"What the hell are you doing?"

Wah! I turn sharply to find Shinjiro leaning casually against the doorway to his cave. At least, that's what I call his room. It's so dark and dank in there. It smells like blood and it's, well, dark. How can anyone live in such darkness?

"Yo, Hamuko! I asked you a question."

I feel myself blush slightly and turn away, looking back at my recipe. "I'm cooking. What's it look like?"

He snorts slightly and walks over. "I don't know, but if I had to guess, I'd say you look more like you're trying to find a block of ice in the desert."

I blink. "A what in the where?"

He shakes his head. "Never mind. What've you got there?" Reaching in front of me, he grabs the recipe card and skims it quickly, nodding slowly. "Okay, I'll show you this time, but just this once."

I blink again. "You can cook?"

He shrugs carelessly. "I worked as a chef to stay afloat about two centuries ago. I know my way around a kitchen."

Okay… I can't say I saw that one coming… He gives his head a quick shake and snorts. "Pft. Working as a blue-collar in my own home. What the hell kinda shit is that…?"

I don't think that was directed at me, so I keep quiet as he goes about getting things out. He pulls up a large metal dish with a handle and I point at it, asking, "What is that?"

"This?" He holds it up as if making sure that's what I'm asking about and I nod. "It's a skillet. Sheesh. Are you stupid?"

I look away, crossing my arms in a huff. "No, just from a different world. We don't have need for things like that in my home."

"Whatever." He sets the skillet on the burner and starts cutting some of the vegetables listed on the card.

I watch him and his technique with the knife before asking, "Why are you helping me?"

He gives a snort. "I can't have you dying on me, can I?"

"Well, no, but you don't have to make my food for me, either."

He shrugs again, but doesn't say anything. Maybe he feels he's doing it for the princess? I dunno. I guess I might as well take it, though. I'm not going to get food any other way.

"Hey, you payin' attention?"

I look up and nod. "Yep! You just added the leeks in while the onion is simmering." Hehe. By watching the recipe and what he adds, I'm picking up on what exactly is what.

"Wrong."

I stare in shock. "But-! Those are the leeks and that's the onion in the skillet!"

"Yeah, but I added the leeks while the onion was starting to brown. That's the way to get the best flavor out of it."

"H-hey!" I reach out by instinct and punch him on the arm. "That wasn't a fair question, then."

He shoots me a smirk and turns back to the pan. "Start cutting up the tofu into two-centimeter cubes, okay?"

"Huh? We don't use centimeters where I'm from."

He rolls his eyes. "One-inch cubes."

"Oh! I… I didn't know how it transferred between the two… S-sorry…"

I feel a blush work its way up my face and mentally slap myself. I should hate this guy, right? So, why do I feel all queasy around him? It's almost like… No! I'm not going to say it! Maybe Mikiko and Shinjiro were something before. Maybe these are her feelings.

Almost as if he read my mind, he says, "You know the other day? When you asked how I knew Mikiko?"

I nod, staring at the tofu in front of me as if my life depended on it. "Yeah."

"Well… If you gotta know, we were supposed to get married."

I freeze. So they _were_ an item! "I-is that so…?"

"Why? Jealous, Hamuko?"

I shake my head. "O-of course not! Why would I be jealous of the girl living inside me for getting to marry a jerk as big as you?"

He shrugs. "You don't have to make excuses. I can see it in your eyes. You're fighting so hard just to keep from jumping me here and now."

I punch him again. I mean, that's disgusting. He's, like, at least a few centuries older than me. "Ew! You're just a self-centered pervert!"

He snorts. "Pft! You should see the look on your face. It was worth every second."

I blink. "So… You and Princess Mikiko _aren't_ engaged?"

He laughs again. "Yeah, we were."

"You were?"

"Just 'cause some random shit-pixie falls from the sky and says she has my dead fiancée living inside of her doesn't mean I'm going to believe it."

My eyes narrow. "What did you just call me?"

A smirk settles on his lips as he repeats, "A random shit-pixie?"

"What in the _world_ is a shit-pixie?"

He smirks. "You."

I jam my hands on my hips and frown. "By 'me,' do you mean that it's just me, or that a shit-pixie is an angel?"

"All angels are shit-pixies. Simple as that."

Geez, this guy is getting on my nerves… God! Could he _be_ more of a jerk? I sigh and get ready to tell him exactly that when he shoves a bowl in my face. "Here. Eat up before I eat you."

I take the bowl by instinct and, before I can say anything, he turns and leaves. Geez. What a freak. I roll my eyes and walk over to the couch that doubles as my bed and pick up chopsticks, getting ready to dig in when the door opens and Mitsuru and Akihiko walk in, mussed up and filthy after their spar. They must've stopped for a snack on the way home, because they both have bloody stains around their lips. Akihiko sniffs once and looks around. "What's that smell?"

Mitsuru narrows her eyes as if focusing and adds, "I haven't scented anything quite like this in years…"

I raise my bowl and say, "Relax, guys. It's just supper."

Akihiko nods in understanding and walks around behind me, glancing in the bowl. "Shinji made that, didn't he?"

I look at the bowl and ask, "Does he cook a lot?"

Akihiko chuckles. "Only when we have human company that he likes. Which means… no."

I can't help but wonder about that. "But it's not like he likes me."

Mitsuru just makes a small noise of disbelief and walks to her room while Akihiko scratches the back of his head. "You're alive, aren't you?"

"Well, I guess, but…"

"So he likes you, even if it is just for Mikiko."

I blink as he walks away. So, Shinjiro _does_ like me for Mikiko. I thought so.

_**Shinjiro**_

Damn it. I hate that little shit-pixie. Of course, the three of us are all used to feeding together, but I wasn't going to leave her alone, even with Koro. He's a good dog, but I'm not sure what he could do to stop her. Besides, he was in one of his lazy moods. So, now we're wandering down the street for some unwitting humans with that stupid kid in tow. She sure as hell better not get in the way.

Ah, here we are. Tatsumi Port Island. The alleyway near the train station is a perfect feeding ground. There are only misfits who no one cares to see again back here, so no one ever looks for their corpses. We walk in, Hamuko the only throw off to the utter darkness we give off. I nod to Mitsy and she turns, drawing her rapier and pouncing at one of the two humans in the alley. Aki leaps to take out the other and it's kind of funny, really, how little a chance those two humans stand.

Then her annoyingly sweet voice speaks up and I roll my eyes. "Um, Shinjiro?"

I turn slowly to glance at her and she mumbles, "Isn't there a way for you guys to feed without killing them?"

I shake my head with a short laugh. "Bullshit. If they lived, they'd know what we are."

"But… What if you could erase their memories?"

I shake my head. "Can't. Mitsy's the only one of us with any kind of power like that and hers isn't that strong."

She turns her chin up so she can look in my eyes. "I can."

My eyebrow rises against my will. It's only a moment before I smirk. "Alright, then, Princess. Go me some dinner." I turn her to face the entryway of the alley and point at a guy standing by the base of the stairs wearing a suit. "Go get him for me. He smelled pretty tasty on the way in."

She nods, but doesn't move except to raise her wrist to me. It's her wrist with the sealing bracelet on it and I just stare at her for a moment before she speaks. "I'll need my powers to convince him. Come with me, if you like. I won't run."

"Fine." I grab her wrist and turn the bracelet so the gem is facing outwards before pressing it to the onyx on my cross. The bracelet snaps free and I catch it, jamming it back in my pocket for later.

She nods, rubbing her wrist. "Thank you, Shinjiro. Now, then. Let's go get you your dinner, shall we?"

I hold out my hand and gesture for her to go first, saying, "After you."

She nods and walks over, looking around as if lost. I follow after her, curious as to what she'll do. She walks over to the man I'd pointed to and speaks, "Um, excuse me? Sir?"

The man scans the area and looks to see if he's the one being addressed. Seeing as to how it's almost midnight, there aren't many other people around. Hamuko smiles and clasps her hands together in front of her. Damn… That look is going to drive me crazy if my hunger doesn't first.

Her eyes sparkle in the night as she asks the human, "Um, could you possibly spare some change? My boyfriend left his wallet at home and some guy just stole my cash. We really need to get home, but…"

He sighs. "How much?"

Her smile widens and she reaches out, gently touching his hand and looking straight into his eyes. "Actually, would you mind coming back into that alleyway for a moment so my friend can drink your blood? It'll only hurt at first, but then you won't remember a second of it."

His eyes seem to lose their focus and he nods. She tightens her hold on his hand and pulls him along towards the alleyway. My eyebrows shoot up and I follow after them. I really don't know which one I want to jump right now. Him for his blood, or her for her body.

I mentally slap myself. Dammit! I'm not here for that! Why the hell'd Mitsy get her such short skirts, anyway? Doesn't she know how those damned things mess with a guy's head?

You know, she probably does.

Whatever. Chow time. I walk behind the guy and pull his collar down. Damn. That's another thing about leaving them alive. You can't mess their clothes as much. I pull his stupid clothes free and lean over his shoulder, baring my fangs and taking a deep bite. Mm… This guy is good. His blood isn't wasted with the drugs and liquor like the regulars of this place.

Damn, this is good blood. I might just let little Hamuko play fetch with my food from now on. I finally let go and let him drop to the ground before wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Hamuko walks over and bends down over him, pressing her hand to his neck and closing her eyes. By now, Mitsy and Aki are watching and, slowly, Hamuko stands up and they bite wound on the guy's neck is gone.

Mitsy walks up to me and leans over, extending her tongue and licking some of the leftover blood off my face. She pulls back and pauses before asking. "Hm? When did this specimen wander back here?" Aki walks over, following his nose, and takes Hamuko's hand to lick the blood off of that.

Why do I feel so pissed after watching him do that?

He nods. "That was good blood. To stubborn to share, huh?"

I raise an eyebrow at the two of them and Mitsy bends down to examine the body. "He's not dead. How?"

I glance at Hamuko and she looks down at her toes. I give a shrug and explain, "She brought him over."

The two of them don't seem completely convinced, but they know they won't get a better answer out of me, so they let it go. Alright. Time to head back. I wave my arm and shout, "Last one back gets to eat rat for a week!" I run towards the doorway of the alley, grabbing Hamuko and tossing her over my shoulder on the way. I hope she knows that she will be getting that bracelet back when we get home.

_**Hamuko**_

Mm… Morning already…? Wait… What is that…? Something… warm… on my back…

I jump up from my place on the couch and turn, pressing my back to the back of the couch and glaring at Shinjiro. He's kneeling on the floor, his tongue still out from where he was licking my back. This is the eighth time he did that while I was sleeping, though not necessarily my back. God, he's such a… weirdo. I mean, he's not really doing it to be a pervert. He's just… weird.

He sighs and leans back against the table. "Caught again, huh?"

I glare, pulling my blanket up around my collar. "You are so weird. What, were you going to eat me after licking me?"

He shrugs. "Maybe. I haven't decided."

Yeah, I'm getting kind of used to him. Aside from the occasional attempts to eat me, he really hasn't done anything to hurt me in the last three months. He's more of a nuisance than anything else. I wonder how long I'll be stuck here. I sigh and ask, "Are you just going to sit there? I'm not going back to sleep."

Giving a grunt, he stands up and stretches. I raise an eyebrow and ask, against my better judgment, "What is wrong with you?"

"I was sitting still too long."

Was he watching me sleep? Talk about creepy… I don't know what the hell is going on in his brain. He's just… weird. I mean, he's not even just trying to scare me anymore. He's just… watching me. I mean, what makes a guy do that?

He starts towards his room again, mumbling, "You know, you're beautiful when you sleep."

I stare at him in shock. "What…?"

He freezes slightly, as if not realizing he'd just said that out loud. Finally, he walks back towards his room and adds, "You're not talking."

That sounded almost like something Shinjiro would pull, but I wonder… I mean, it wouldn't be the first time he gave me a compliment and then turned it around on me, but this is the first time it seemed like an accidental slip of the tongue. Does… Does he… like me?

Nah.

I shake my head. That's ridiculous! He's done nothing but try to hurt me since we met! Besides… I mean, he's handsome, but he's a total ass! He treats me like dirt and, okay, yeah, he's hot, but… But he's a jerk! Like, the king of jerks! Not only that, but he's old, too. It's not like he's just young and stupid. He's centuries old. I don't think he'll be changing anytime soon.

"Are… Are you alright, Hamuko…?"

I turn to see Akihiko in the doorway, wiping his hands on a cloth after what I assume was either a spar or a feeding, judging by the blood. I turn to face him and open my mouth to ask him about Shinjiro when the jerk himself speaks from behind me, "Hamuko? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

I shoot a smile at Akihiko and say, "Don't worry. I'll scream if he tries to eat me."

The silver-haired vampire nods and sits in a chair, opening a book he held to read and running his fingers through Koro-chan's fur. I take a breath and turn to walk into Shinjiro's room while he holds the beads back for me. Once I'm in, he lets them drop and then closes the door behind me. He keeps his hand braced against the door and sighs, turning suddenly and moving over to his bed. The same bed where I first woke up in this world. Kinda brings back memories, though I can't say they're the best memories.

He breathes deeply again and pauses before patting the bed next to him, offering the spot to me. I stand still, not trusting him to not eat me. Giving a forced exhale, he says, "Come on. I won't bite. Promise."

I want to believe in his promise, so I slowly move closer and settle on the edge of the bed near him. Besides, Akihiko is right outside if he tries anything. I sit in silence, fiddling my thumbs and waiting for him to speak. He seems so serious. What could he want? Is he going to send me back home? For some reason, that thought almost scares me… Why in the world would it do that? That's all I've wanted…

"Hamuko…"

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, but he's looking the other way. Slowly, he reaches up and slides his black hat from his head and starts twisting it in his hands. "You… You're probably wondering…"

I look back at my hands and bite my lip. "Why you wanted to talk to me? Yeah, kinda. Is it about Mikiko?"

He shakes his head, his shoulder-length hair brushing his shoulders gently. He almost seems like a totally different person right now and I have no idea what to think of that. No doubt he's gonna turn back into a jerk at any second.

"You're in my fucking mind… All the time…"

I turn to gape at him. What did he just say?

"I hate myself so much right now… I told myself that the day I found an angel, I was going to spill their blood without a thought. But, now… Now that I met you, it's… Goddammit! I'm so fucking confused…!"

I can't help it. I set my hand on his and lean closer, trying to see his face. Does he really…? "Shinjiro…?"

He releases a groan and his jaw visibly locks. "I… Don't touch me."

I take a deep breath. "Shinjiro, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He finally turns to me, this time with a glare. "What d'you think? God… I'm such a fucking failure…"

I settle my other hand on his, holding both of his hands in both of mine. "Why?"

"Because… Because I'm in love with a damn angel!"

His language and insults really don't bother me anymore, so I ignore it. "You… You love me?" I force a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. It's your fiancée you love."

"Don't make me laugh. Mikiko and me weren't in love… It was an arranged marriage. We got along and were friends, but that's it."

Well. This was new. "Seriously? You… You didn't love her?"

He shakes his head. "Only as a sister."

I look away for a moment before whispering, "You must've been powerful to be able to marry the princess."

He snorts. "You still haven't figured it out?" When I stay silent, he continues, "Try flipping the positions there."

I blink. "What…?"

"I'm a prince. Miki was supposed to marry me." He turns slowly to face me and pulls at the collar of his shirt and jacket, showing me a black mark on his skin like an 'I,' or a numeral for 'one.' "This is the proof. I'm a First Clan. I'm royalty."

I look up at him and shift to place one hand in his hair. "I see… That explains so much…"

"Huh?" He looks at me as if I'm insane. "What the hell're you saying?"

I manage a smile and whisper, "That explains why you wanted to get revenge for your people so much more than Akihiko and Mitsuru. You're their prince. It's only natural you'd want vengeance. It makes so much more sense now."

He turns away again and mumbles, "I was second in line. My older brother was supposed to lead our people after our parents died. He didn't live to see the throne."

I shift, pressing my body to his in a semblance to a hug. "Shinjiro…"

"And now…" He turns suddenly, flipping and pressing me to the bed beneath him with his uniquely vampiric speed. His eyes bore into mine, searching for something. "Hamuko… Tell me something, will you?"

I blink once before nodding. "What is it…?"

"What do you think of me?"

"I… I'm guessing you don't mean in general…"

"No."

"I… I've always had feelings for you, but I tried to pretend I didn't…"

"I can't blame you."

"Shinjiro." He locks his eyes back onto mine and I grin before finishing, "Shut up and kiss me, dammit."

A slow smirk crosses his lips and he leans down, pressing his mouth to mine. I feel my back arch under him and, I really have to admit, it feels a lot better when he's not trying to eat my lip off. He's holding my wrists down to the bed, so I do what I can and slip my tongue between his lips. I know… I'm treading here.

A low moan echoes from his throat and across my lips before he pulls back. "Don't…"

I sit up under him, pouting. "Fine. How about this, then?" I ask, shrugging out of my jacket and tossing it to the floor. He seems to consider it for a very slight moment before he reaches back and pulls off his oversized coat and tosses it to the floor with mine. Now he's in black pants and a sleeveless shirt and I'm in a short blue skirt and black top, brown boots going up to my knees. I shift slightly under him, using my feet to shove the wool shoes to the floor before twisting to sit up on my knees in front of him.

He pulls his shirt off easily and grabs my upper arms, twisting to drop to his back and take me down on top of him. I'm not sure what this means, but I don't really care right now. Act now, think later. I settle down to sit across his stomach and gently touch his face. I don't know why, but I just can't see him as the stupid jerk he was before.

Now that I know he's the prince of vampires, his attitude somehow seems okay. I… I know this is strange. I've never felt even remotely like this in my life… I… I grew up on stories of vampires, you know? Between that and then finally meeting one who showed such a strange way of caring for me… It's overwhelming.

"Hamuko…"

I slide my fingers through his hair and murmur a sound of acknowledgement, "Hm?"

"Your top's gotta go."

I feel a light blush burn at my cheeks and nod, giving him all the permission he needs to grip the hem and yank it off over my head. My skin heats up more as he stares, his tongue running over his lips as he takes in the sight of me. I swallow my spit and reach behind me, pulling the snap to my bra and throwing that with my shirt to the ground.

After a long moment of just staring, he slips an arm behind me and pulls me closer to kiss me again. He moves back slowly and reaches out, grabbing my wrist where the sealing bracelet still sits. He tugs my hand up to his face and slowly takes one of my fingers in his mouth. He sucks on it for a moment and I twitch as his fangs scraps against it.

I don't really know what he's doing, but I trust him to have more experience than me in this field. When he seems done, I move to pull my hand back, but he still holds my wrist. My brow furrows inquisitively as he studies the bracelet for a long moment.

Then he pulls my hand towards his cross and presses the gem on my bracelet to the one on his cross and a small click sounds. The bracelet snaps and falls to the bed. I slowly raise my eyes to meet with his and he shifts his hold to grab the gold metal and throws it to the floor. That alone is enough to prove to me that he's serious right now.

I press my hands to his chest and lean down, kissing him again. His hands shift to settle on my back, pausing there before sliding over my skirt and searching aimlessly for the zipper. I'm blushing down to my shoulders, but I slide down his body, anyway, and free his belt. His button and fly follow right after.

I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, but my instincts tell me to- Oof! Shinjiro rolled, throwing me to the bottom and hovering above me, perched on his hands and knees. I reach my hands up to wrap around his shoulders and pull him down to me again for another kiss. I feel the backs of his fingers trail up my leg and under my skirt before his finger loop around the waistband of my panties. I suck in a quick breath as he yanks, whipping it down my legs and tossing it aside.

His lips move away from mine as he shifts over to hover in my ear, whispering softly, "Just how old are you, Hamuko?"

I blush slightly, hoping he won't change his mind, and breathe a reply, "How old do you think I am…?"

He shifts to take my earlobe in his mouth and sucks for a moment. "Not gonna bother. Tell me or I'm gone."

I freeze up under him and manage to murmur, "I-I'm th… thirty-six…"

I know his eyebrow raises, but he doesn't say anything else. Instead, he moves back up to kiss my forehead. Then the tip of my nose. Then my closed eyelids. Then my cheek, my chin, the base of my neck… Then he runs his tongue along my collarbone. Then he moves down, arching his back slightly, and kisses my right breast. I… I know I'm just a cherub, but…

A gasp finds its way past my lips as he pulls my nipple into his mouth and sucks on it. Mm… "Sh-Shin…jiro…" Without moving his lips, his tongue moves to lick at the bud. My breath comes in a pant as I manage to voice his name, "Shinjiro!"

He releases his hold and shifts to lick without sucking, whispering, "Yeah… Just like that… Say my name just like that…"

My eyes are squeezed shut and I feel about ready to explode. I feel so good, but so, so irritated. Is this… Is this what sex is all about? I want so much to finally be free, but I can't… I just can't! Oh, god! "Shinjiro!"

He pulls back to kneel above me and I manage to open my eyes to watch what he'll do. His hands slide down my stomach and settle around the hem of my skirt and he flicks his wrist, easily ripping the fabric in half and throwing it to the side. I close my eyes, not able to look, and reach out to shove his pants down. I… I've never seen a naked ophan before… Let alone a vampire. I…

I shove at the fabric of both his pants and his underwear, pushing them down to his knees. He leans down, coming over me, and presses me to my back. His fingers gently touch at my cheek and I open my eyes to look into his before pulling him close for another kiss. His body wriggles a little, and I can only imagine he's discarding his only remaining clothing.

This is it. The point of no return.

I squeeze my eyes closed and wrap my arms tightly around his neck. One of his hands runs through my hair and the other slips between us to gently touch my breast. I know what's coming next.

He adjusts slightly and I can feel every curve of his body on mine, not to mention his heavy arousal now settling between my legs. My fingers twine in his hair, pulling tightly to keep an anchor as he thrusts his hips downward and then pain… Oh, god, the pain… This feeling I have right now. It's bittersweet. It hurts _so bad_. I want the pain to end but the pleasure to last forever. I want so badly to feel this level of completion with him.

Then he lifts his hips and thrusts down again. The pain and the pleasure explode all over again, but this time, the pleasure is stronger. With each successive thrust of his hips, the pain lessens. I can't help myself as I wrap my legs up behind his back, digging my heel into the base of his spine for support. He gives a low grunt, but gives no other sign of acknowledgement to my position.

His body continues with his powerful motions, grinding our hips into each other and, for a fleeting moment, I wonder how he can keep his vampire strength in check. His body is so lean and strong, every motion sending ripples of muscle along my skin. I feel so… complete right now. So strong. I feel almost like I could fight Minato-kun right now.

My insides shudder with reactions I didn't know I had and thick sweat forms a sheen on both of our skin. I can't help myself as the feeling gets stronger and stronger and I clamp my teeth on his neck. He grunts, his motions speeding up, going faster and faster and faster… Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god…

I feel about to burst, my stomach clenching painfully. His body is starting to tighten against mine and his fingers grip the bedcovers on either side of my head. His rough voice grunts with each thrust, a groan slipping out between his clenched teeth, "God, Hamuko… I'm so fucking close right now…"

I feel tears drift down my cheeks, this feeling too much to bear anymore. "Shinjiro, please…"

He takes a sharp inhale and gives one more thrust, pressing himself as deep into my body as he can go. A warm fluid spurts into me, shooting up into me like liquid fire and, finally, my pent-up stress releases. I want to scream right now. That's how good and painful and strong and intense and fiery and heavenly and just so damn _right_ this feels.

Before a sound can escape my lips, his mouth is back on mine, kissing me like there's no tomorrow. And, at this moment, I would believe it if the world was going to end tomorrow. That's just how… how… how _yes_ this is.

Oh, god… As if I couldn't already catch my breath from that, then Shinjiro's body collapses on mine. It only lasts a moment and he manages to roll over onto his back. I already feel cold, so I move to curl into his side, taking deep breathes to inhale the mixed scent of us in the bedcovers.

I am going to sleep well tonight, I think.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

-Valk


	4. Chapter 4

_**Our Story  
>Chapter 4<strong>_

_**Shinjiro**_

God, I slept like hell last night.

I mean, the sleep itself was so fucking sweet, but… Argh… I drop my head back into the pillow and cover my eyes with the back of my arm, groaning. I'm so fucking disgusting, I disgust myself. I throw the thin bedsheet aside and climb out of bed, feeling a slight relief that the door is still closed, since, like the dumbass I am, I forgot to lock it last night. I bend down to grab my pants off the floor and freeze as she moans behind me. "Shinjiro…?"

I sigh and let my arms fall slack at my sides. "Do you have any idea what we just did?"

The blankets rustle and I imagine she's sitting up. "We… We made love…"

I can't help but roll my eyes while stepping into my pants. "What we did was commit the greatest sin known to life."

She stays silent for a moment and I'm so goddamned determined to not look at her before she gets clothes on, so I make my way around the room to find the rest of my clothes. Finally, her small voice whispers, "But… Was it really so bad?"

Damn it! Why can't she figure out what this means? I turn sharply, glaring at her. "Don't you get it? I'm a vampire! You're an angel! _We don't mix._"

A slow smile falls onto her sweet red lips and she whispers, "Apparently, we do, or last night wouldn't have been possible."

I'm on the verge of screaming in her face, but I really don't want Aki and Mitsy to barge in, so I settle for a low growl. "I'm the prince of vampires! I can't…" I turn away from her and raise a hand, scratching at my First Clan mark. "I… I just betrayed the memory of every one of my people." Damn it… Why do I have to feel this way? Why can't I just kill her and be done?

Shock spreads on her face, as if she didn't even think of that before. "I… I'm sorry…" her voice whispers. "I never wanted you to… I'm so, so sorry, Shinjiro!"

Fuck. And now she starts up the waterworks. Damn it. I turn on my heel and walk over to her, sitting on the edge of my bed and pull her against me. "Hamuko, I don't blame you. You're so young… You don't know the Thousand-Year War, you don't know emotions like I do, and you don't know the anger pent up inside me. I'm the only one to blame for our actions."

Her head shakes against my shoulder and she whispers, "No, Shinjiro. I'm as much to blame as you. Yes, I am young, but I knew what I was getting into. You know, a young seraph's greatest pride is her virginity. But I don't honestly care about that. I've never cared. I just… I wanted to feel like I belonged… Just once. And now, thanks to you, I do. So, thank you."

Shit…

And there goes my last drop of resolve. Right out the window with my pride as a vampire. I think I might have to saw off my fangs and sand off my mark to live as a human. Or just stab myself and end it all. I pull her more tightly to me and bury my nose in her hair. "Damn it… You have no idea what you're getting into, do you?"

Her head shakes against me as her slender arms wrap around my waist. "But it's okay. You'll be there with me."

"When… When did you become so important to me?"

She smiles against my ribs and it makes me smile, too, as she whispers, "I should ask you the same question."

I pull her as tightly to me as I can and press a kiss to her hair. "Dammit… I think I'm in love with you."

She squeezes her arms around me and shifts a little to get more comfortable. "I love you, too, Shinjiro."

Then the shit hit the fan.

Someone knocked on the door.

Fuck.

I jump up and throw the thicker bedspread over Hamuko and kick our clothes to under the bed. I walk over to the door and slam my fangs down on my wrist, glancing back to make sure Hamuko's hidden before opening the door.

Mitsy stood there, her arms crossed in front of her and a frown on her face. "Shinjiro. Have you seen Hamuko anywhere? I was going to ask her if she wanted to join me shopping."

I sigh. "Dammit. Well, she ain't in here. Keep looking. She's gotta be around here somewhere."

She nods and turns to leave, but pauses. "Why are you bleeding?"

I shrug and hold up my arm where it's ripped open. "I got hungry last night and didn't feel like moving." I'm such a lying bastard. I just tore my wrist open so she'd smell the blood and not the sex in the room. Hey, it worked, didn't it?

She just turns to leave without another word and I close the door, licking the blood off my wrist before walking back over to my bed and sitting down. I pull the bedspread down to reveal Hamuko's face. I can't help the smile that crosses my lips and I bend down to kiss her gently. Damn it. I mean, she's just a kid compared to me!

…Granted, relationships with this large of an age difference is normal for a vampire, but… Ah, fuck. It's too damn late to think of her as just an angel. She's already wormed her way into my… into my… Dammit. She's snuck into my heart, okay? I mean, I'm a bad guy. I know that. And I'm a jerk and an ass, but I still have a heart.

"Shinjiro?"

I blink, snapping back to reality. "Yeah?"

"What did Mitsuru want?"

Shit. "She was looking for you."

She shifts to sit up and flashes a bright smile at me. "Mm… I guess I should go find her before you get mad thinking I ran away."

I can't help but laugh at that and sit up to get off of her lap and kiss her again. "Yeah, you should. But good luck getting out of here."

She cocks her as she starts to slip out from under the covers. "What do you mean?"

I smirk, staring at something that's not her face, and reply, "You're kinda down one skirt, remember?"

A small blush rises on her cheeks as the image from last night comes back to her. I give a laugh and stand, walking over to my closet and open the door. I blink. I don't remember having that much shit piled up. Oh, well. I pull out a small duffel bag and toss it on the bed in front of her and she stares at it. "What is that, Shinjiro?"

I sigh. "First, quit calling me that."

"Your name?"

"…Just call me Shinji. And just open it."

She smiles and nods. "Okay, Shinji!" She pulls the zipper on the bag open and starts pulling out some different clothes, some men's, some women's. I shrug before she can say anything and I say, "Just… Don't ask, okay?"

She nods slowly and pulls out a dark red skirt and pulls it on with her bra and black top from last night. When she's done dressing, she walks over in front of me and I pull her to me by instinct. "Goddammit." I sigh through my nose before bending down to kiss her forehead. "Look, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm no stranger to romance or sex, but never in my thousand years have I felt anything like I do right now."

I feel her stiffen in my arms and she pulls back a little to look up at me. "Th-thousand?"

I smirk. "Hey, you didn't bother to ask how old I was. It's not my fault." She sits in silence for bit so I add, "Last August, I turned one-thousand and seventy-seven. I'm only a little older than you."

She stares up at me with wide eyes. "You're _old._"

W-what? Did she just-? She just called me old! "Look, you-! You knew I was around for the end of the war!"

She cocks her head to the side and adds, "But… That was only six hundred years. There's a difference between that and a thousand."

"Fine." I let her go and walk a few steps before turning to face her, leaning in to look her in the eye while hooking my thumbs through my belt loops. "And? Does that mean you suddenly regret last night?"

Her body freezes up and she shakes her head frantically. Damn, she's cute. I steal a quick kiss and mumble against her lips, "Good. I'm gonna head out. I'll give you a sign when the other two aren't out there."

She nods and I walk towards the door, grabbing a t-shirt on my way out and pulling it over my head while the door clicks shut behind me. Neither Aki nor Mitsy are in the small kitchen-slash-den, so I turn and open the door, nodding my head towards Hamuko for her to come out. I walk over head to the small bathroom. It's probably better that Hamuko and me aren't in the same room while the others are around. That'd just end up getting messy.

-er.

Messi_er_.

Heh. Hard to get much messier than we were last night.

I take my time with my shower, hoping that Mitsy and Hamuko will be out doing whatever girl things they were going to do before I'm done. I get out and look in the mirror, frowning at the stubble on my chin. Geez. I hate shaving. I didn't start growing facial hair until about two hundred years ago. It's a pain in the ass. I wonder what Hamuko would think if I told her about the goatee I had last century? I sigh and shake my hand, letting my nails extend into short blades and lean closer to the mirror, using my forefinger to trim the hairs.

Granted, shaving is probably a lot easier for vampires than it is for humans.

After I finish dressing and cleaning up, I stop for a minute and listen, making sure the girls aren't out there, before opening the door and walking out. Aki's nowhere to be seen, either, so I shrug and head upstairs to the club. It's closed now, but no one's gonna stop us from getting in. I pull a beer from behind the bar and head over to the dancefloor, skipping the stairs and just leaping up to the second floor. I drop down on the couch and crack open the bottle before taking a swig.

I had sex with an angel last night.

What the hell?

I mean, I know Hamuko's not just an angel, but still… Gah. What's it matter at this point? Maybe Aki was right… Maybe revenge isn't as much as it seems. Maybe… Maybe I should stop being the prince I was used to being and just enjoy my life. I mean, my parents and brothers would probably want me to, right? If… If I fall in love… then… then I should take it, right? I should enjoy this feeling while I can. There's no telling how long Hamuko and me have together.

"There you are."

I look up from my bottle to see Aki coming up the stairs with a drink of his own. He walks over and sits down next to me, staring straight ahead while holding out his bottle. I clink mine against it and sigh, leaning back against the couch. We sit in comfortable silence for a long moment before he finally speaks, "I'm in love with Mitsuru."

I take a drink. As if this was something new. "I fucked with Hamuko last night."

He turns to stare at me, eyes wide and at a total loss for words. "You… You _what?_"

I shrug. "I don't care anymore. I decided I'd live my life to make myself happy. If I died tomorrow, I want to know that I didn't have regrets."

"Shinji…"

I sigh. "I realized yesterday… It was a lot more work to pretend I didn't like her than it was to just man up and tell her how I felt."

"I never did get why you always gave her the cold shoulder. She's a good enough kid."

I stare straight ahead and take another swig of my drink. "She's an angel."

He snorts. "I got that you adore her, but this cutesy talk is kind of weird for you."

I shake my head and turn to face him. "No, I mean she's an angel. As in, she's descended from the people who killed every one of our brethren."

He blinks and says, not as a question, but a statement, "What."

I nod. "Yeah, you know, white wings, magic powers, the whole nine yards."

"And you, of all vampires, can still have any feeling other than hatred for her?"

"I guess so. Fate's a sick bastard alright."

"But… Is it true…? That she's housing Miki?"

"I have no idea. I think she told me that at first so I wouldn't hurt her. Apparently, she grew up thinking Miki was the blood princess of vampires. That she was the one whose defeat marked the end of the war."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Makes me wonder just how fucked up the angels' information is."

He sighs and leans forward. "And how they were able to beat us."

"I've been wondering that for centuries."

"…Well, give the word, and I'll fight, Brother."

I nod. "Thanks, Aki."

_**Hamuko**_

I don't know if Shinji—Hehe. It feels nice to call him that—wants to keep our new relationship a secret from the other three, so I don't say anything. I feel so much better about, well, everything since last night. I mean, Shinji's not that bad, really. I think what really changed things between us was when he told me he's a prince. It makes sense that a prince and potential leader would hate the ones who killed his people, right?

And it's been six hundred years since then. He's had a lot on his plate. He hasn't even given me the bracelet back, so that alone proves to me that he trusts me. He doesn't think of me as just an angel anymore. He actually cares about me.

While Mitsuru and I were out shopping, she kept giving me an odd look. Apparently, I was acting really giddy. Can you blame me? I mean, not only did a guy tell me he loved me last night—though he used less than eloquent language to do so—but then we slept together. I'm just in total ecstasy over here. If or when I find my way home, Minato-kun will probably kill me, but I don't really care.

I mean, would Shinji really send me home after that?

I guess… I really don't know how he thinks. He's still weird, even if he is over a thousand years older than me. But, you know, when I don't have to worry about him trying to kill me, his weirdness is actually kind of charming. I sigh from my seat on the couch, my fingers running through Koromaru's fur. He sits with his head and front paws on my lap, a happy look on his face as I scratch behind his ears.

The beads marking the barrier between our home and the upstairs parts and Shinji walks in. I can't help but smile at him, my free hand automatically moving up to push my hair behind my ear. He shoots a smirk at me and walks around the couch, leaning over the back and stroking his fingers over Koro-chan's chin. I wonder how he wants to play this? I wonder if this'll be our secret, or if-

I suppress a squeak as he leans down, running his tongue across my neck. I guess that's how. But… I mean, is he hungry? If he thinks that, just because we had sex, I'm suddenly going to let him drink my blood, he's got another thing coming.

"So, are you going to turn so I can kiss you, or am I gonna have to bite?"

Oh. That's what. I turn up to face him with a smile as he leans closer. Our lips touch and I reach my left hand up to settle on his neck. He has a nice taste. I pull back slowly and ask against his lips, "Shinji?"

He mumbles a response, "Hrn?"

"How much longer do I have to sleep on the couch?"

He pulls back all the way with a raised eyebrow. "So, just because we had sex, you think you can get into my bed every night?"

I look up at him, throwing a small pout his way. "You don't want me in there with you?"

His smirk comes back and he leans closer to me again. "You'll have to fight to stay _out_ of my bed."

I smile back. It seems so strange that just yesterday I hated him more than anything. But now… now I can't imagine being away from him for any longer than I have to. In all fairness, he has the body of a _god_. He's even sexy with that giant maroon coat on. His smirk slowly spreads and he says, "You want to jump me right now, don't you?"

The heat rises up in my face and I turn back to Koro-chan sharply. "N-no!"

He leans his arms on the back of the couch and leans down to hover by my ear, hissing, "Because I wouldn't say no."

Something inside me tightens and I freeze up. "U-um…"

He stands back up straight and walks around the couch, nudging Koro-chan to get him to move off my lap before dropping down next to me. His arms settle around me and I let him adjust my position until I'm lying on my back, my head resting in his lap. I smile up at him and reach up, sliding my hand around his neck and pull him down to me. He obliges and leans over me, parting his lips to kiss me.

I could die right now and be happy.

"What is going on here?"

Shinji ignores Mitsuru's voice and keeps his lips on mine. I want to explain to Mitsuru, but I want him to keep kissing me, too. She clears her voice and, with a strong reluctance, Shinji pulls back and sighs as he looks up at Mitsuru. "What? We're busy, here."

Her perfect eyebrow is arched and her arms are folded in front of her. "Well. That explains Hamuko's good spirits this morning."

I blush and Shinji shrugs as he pulls me onto his lap and says, "Did you need something, Mitsy?"

Her eyes narrow at the nickname, but she doesn't say anything on it. Instead, she says, "Well. Is that why you brought her here, Shinjiro?"

"Nah." He shakes head. "I really did want to eat her at first."

I blush and look down, but his hand cups my cheek and raises my eyes back to his. "But that changed." I smile at him and Mitsuru rolls her eyes and turns to leave, but pauses when Shinji calls out, "Hey, Mitsy!"

She turns slowly. "Hm?"

"Aki probably didn't want me to tell you, but he's freakishly smitten with you."

Without breaking a sweat, she nods once and says, "I know," before turning and walking into her room.

I blink. "What… What just happened?"

"Who cares?" He reaches up to run his fingers through my hair and asks, "Where were we?"

_**Shinjiro**_

I walk down through the forest, Hamuko at my side and Aki and Mitsy up ahead a few paces. Koromaru trots through the trees sniffing different plants and, I swear, that dog stopped to do his business at least three times since we left town. Yeesh.

Whatever.

Warm, soft fingers brush my hand and I shift to take her hand in mine. It feels good, to be able to trust someone else. It's been well over seven hundred years since I've been with a girl who knew what I am. And, even back then, I only had sex once and that was because I was a selfish bastard and she had feelings for me. There wasn't any love in the act, just senseless action.

Miki was the only girl I was really close to, and she was like a sister. It's been so long, I barely remember how I met her and Aki, but we were all young. We were like siblings. Aki and Miki's parents were killed early on in the war, back when Miki was a baby. I was about a hundred and on a patrol. The angels had attacked the Sanada home and their parents were killed. Aki was about seventy and Miki would've been… I think was about the age Hamuko is now.

Anyway, Aki was laying low in the crumbled house with Miki. One of the members of my squad had told me there were two children in the Sanada family, so I went to look for 'em while my subordinates fought off the angels. I found them and brought 'em home with me and my mother was just short of ordering them to stay with us.

I have no idea why she thought it was a good idea to arrange a marriage between me and Miki. My younger brother would've been closer to her age, even if he is a moron. Or was.

Eh, whatever. No point in looking at the past. At least, not now that I have a future to look forward to. Hamuko is smiling and looking at everything, touching every plant, and smelling every flower. This must be her first time personally experiencing plant life. It's always just been there for me, but she said they don't have trees up in her world.

No wonder she's so excited. It is a comfortable place. I lean over to her while we walk and whisper in her ear, "We're almost there."

She smiles up at my and asks, "Where are we going again?"

"I told you, to see one of the vampire treasures."

She pulls on my arm with both hands and, like a little kid, pesters me constantly. "But what kind of treasure is it? Some kind of weapon? Or a magic book?"

I smile but stay silent. This is kind of fun. Maybe I am old. I know I'm only through about a fifteenth of my maximum life span, but chances are that I won't live that long. History would show that most vampires die in battle long before they reach the old age marker. My older brother was about six hundred when he died. If he was still alive now, he'd be one thousand, three hundred and something. I forget the exact number. His kid would be almost eight hundred now. He was only about ten when he died. What a fucking waste.

My father was almost four thousand when he kicked it. My mom was only in her two thousands. My little brothers would be nine hundred and five hundred now. Junpei's wife was Second Clan older than me. I don't know her exact age, but I'd guess she'd be almost fifteen hundred now.

I sigh. Yeah, I'm old. All I think about is this damn morbid shit.

We're almost there, anyway. Mitsy and Aki walk up to the curtain of ivy hanging between two trees and stop, waiting for me. I grin and look at Hamuko, saying, "You ready?"

She nods eagerly, so I walk up to the curtain and part it, opening the endless valley to her. We're up on a cliff overlooking a wide river. Another cliff is opposite and between the green grass, the light fog, and the birds, the view is something else. Hamuko runs out to the center and turns in a circle before looking at me with a confused expression. "Shinji? Where's the treasure?"

I give a smile and walk up next to her with my hands in my coat pockets. I take a deep breath of the mountain air and answer, "You're standing on it."

She jumps back and pauses when she realizes it's just more grass under her feet. "Huh?"

I move to stand behind her, noting Aki and Mitsy heading out to settle on the grass, and spread my arm out wide over the valley. "This is our treasure."

She blinks. "What? Why call a stupid place a treasure?"

I frown. Maybe she's too young. "Take a look. Can you really think this view shouldn't be a treasure? Or are these sights so common in the upper world that it's just another thing?"

"W-well…" She pauses. "I mean… We don't even have grass up there, so…"

Her attention suddenly snaps up and I follow her gaze as a small light flickers in the sky. Three more follow, the four of them forming the shape of a rectangle. Beams shoot down from them and, gradually, a black case glides down them as if on rails.

Hamuko screams full-out and points as Aki calls out, "Angels!"

Clusterfuck.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

-Valk


	5. Chapter 5

_**Our Story  
>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**Hamuko**_

I don't know why. But I screamed. I screamed with all my might. Why would I do that? These are my people. My family.

So why did it scare me so much that they were coming to the lower world?

A thick hand grabs my shoulder and I look up to see Shinji staring at me. He has a serious look in his eye as he twists to turn me back to the ivy curtain. "Go hide. You're the one they're looking for. We'll make sure they don't find you."

"No!" I stamp my foot. "No, Shinji! I'm staying!"

He sighs, glancing up at the elevator to see how much time we have before rubbing his hand in my hair. "Idiot. Vampires and angels can't sense each other. We won't fight. Just pretend to be humans. They're looking for you, though. If they see you, they'll know. So you have to hide."

I look down to avoid his eyes and he calls out, "Koro! Can you take her to the trees and make sure she stays hidden?"

He barks a sound of acknowledgement and runs over, circling my ankles. I bend down and nod slightly for Shinji's sake. "Okay. I'll hide, but if you get into battle, I'm coming out."

He smirks as he walks over towards Akihiko and Mitsuru. "No way in hell. Koro, make she stays hidden, okay? No matter what."

I step back towards the curtain, glancing up to see the elevator dangerously close to the planet. I turn and break into a run, dashing into the brush to find a place to hide where I can still watch. There! That's the perfect spot. I sit down on my legs and lean against a tree, shifting to stay hidden behind the branches. Koro-chan comes after me and slowly crawls up on my lap. I guess that's his way of making sure I stay put.

He settles in and looks up to watch. I can't see the elevator from here, but I have a clear view of Shinji and the others. He's lying on his back, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed as if taking a nap. Mitsuru is sitting in the shade of a tree with a book and Akihiko's disappeared to hide behind the ivy. Element of surprise, I guess.

And then motion catches my attention. I turn to see a small squad of angels flying towards us. I don't know if they've seen my friends yet, but they're headed in this direction.

Wait… In the front… Minato-kun! He came… Well, maybe he'll believe me about this world and the vampires now.

Uh-oh… I think they've seen Shinji and Mitsuru now. They're on a deadpan course towards them! Omigod, omigod, omigod… I just hope Shinji can keep his cool.

"Hey."

I look up to see Minato flying right above Shinji, his hands in his pockets like usual. Shinji cracks an eye open and sits up. I can hear his smirk as he says, "Hey, Minato. Been a long time, eh?"

Wait… They know each other? That's not possible! Minato's only a few years older than-

"Only about six centuries. I didn't know you were still around."

_What?_

"Heh. Thought I died with my kin, eh? Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm still kickin'."

I… I… Minato-kun…?

He shakes his head. "It doesn't really matter now. I'm just here looking for my sister. Pray tell, have you seen her?"

His shoulders stiffen slightly. "That'd depend. What's she look like?"

"Brown hair, tiny figure, crimson eyes. You can't miss her."

"Hm." He seems as though he's thinking about it. "I can't say I've seen her, but I do remember tasting her."

I freeze. Does he know I'm right here?

Anger seems to flash on Minato-kun's face for a brief second before he's back to his lazy appearance. "Is that so? Tell me, did you drink all of her, or just a taste?"

"Unfortunately, I barely got a taste before she ran for it. Can't say I know where she is now."

"Well, unfortunately for you, I can't forgive you for taking her blood, Shinjiro Aragaki."

It only takes a moment for Minato to strike, but I know him. I know the signs. I jump up from my hiding place and run out, leaping to tackle my brother to the ground. "Wait!"

He turns in surprise to see me and Shinji mutters, "Fuck."

"H-Hammie-chan…? What are you…?"

We hit the ground and I squeeze my arms around his waist. "Minato-kun! Don't!"

He sits up, flapping his wings once to get afloat and worming his way out of my hold. "Hammie-chan, you don't know what these people are."

I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at him. "Still with the little kid treatment, huh? And by that, did you mean vampires?"

His eyes seem to widen slightly. "If you know, why are you still here?"

"Because they're not bad people! They've treated me well these past few months."

"Don't make me laugh, Hamuko-chan! You don't know this-" he looks at Shinji in disgust before spitting, "-_thing_ like I do."

I give my head a shake. "No, I don't. I know him better than that."

He sighs. "I knew it was a mistake to even let you hear of vampires."

"Wait." I take a slow step closer to him. "You… You've been _hiding_ history from me?"

Shinji sighs behind me and swings him arm down heavily, making a heavy axe almost as tall as me appear. "So, we gonna do this or what?"

I turn, grabbing the handle of his weapon and shove down. "No! Stop it! You two are such muscleheads!"

He reaches his free hand out and touches my shoulder, brushing me aside. "Sorry, Hamuko, but this goes back much farther than you know."

Minato-kun's expression doesn't change as he slowly brings his right hand from his pocket and draws his broadsword from nothing. Mitsuru slowly rises to her feet and pulls her saber from nothing and falling into a ready stance. The angels behind my brother follow suit and I know Akihiko has his cestus blades out and waiting for a chance to strike.

What the hell? Don't these morons ever get a clue that talking can work? I mean, really. Come on… They're seriously going to fight… I take in a deep breath and, with all my might, scream, "_I SAID STOP!_"

Both sides freeze where they are. I can't take this. I just can't take this. My knees give out and I fall to the ground, clutching my sides. Then, Shinji speaks, saying the first tender thing since Minato-kun showed up, "I'm sorry, Hamuko, but I can't. Your 'big brother' and me have a score to settle."

The tears run down my cheek and I sniff to try to keep them back. "But… But why…?"

He raises his axe, dropping it on his shoulder, and says without falter, "Because he's the son-of-a-bitch who killed two of my brothers, their wives, and my nephew."

"But… But…"

He walks past me and looks up at Minato-kun. "Sorry, Hamuko."

Minato-kun almost looks as though he's about ready to attack, but then he pauses. He flies back, away from Shinji before addressing me. "You… You're more than friends with this filth, aren't you?"

Look up at him, tears in my eyes, and nod. "I love him."

Shinji freezes and I reach up to wipe my nose. He turns to glance briefly at me and groans. "Dammit…"

Minato-kun's voice speaks next, "I'll give you a week to say your farewells. I'll come back then to take you home."

I turn to glare up at him. "I'm not a child! I can choose where I want to live my life!"

"I'll be back in a week. In the meantime, my soldiers will not harm you. Goodbye."

And with that, my big brother was gone.

_**Shinjiro**_

I lie in my bed, six days since that ass had the nerve to come down here. Damn motherfucker… I should've known Hamuko's presence down here would bring more angels, but, somehow, I forgot. It must've taken them awhile to get their act together. Angels don't usually take four months to get going.

"Shinji?"

I look down at Hamuko curled into my side, looking up at me expectantly. I sigh and drop back into the pillow, shifting a little to hold her naked body closer to mine. "You should go back."

She jumps to an upright position, screaming, "Wh-what?"

I close my eyes. Damn… "You belong up there."

Her voice starts to crack as she mumbles, "I belong with you."

I know I can't make her understand. Yeah, I love her, but… "I've been through enough heartbreak that it won't matter."

She sits up straight and turns t face away from me. "But what about me? I haven't experienced anything like this…"

Shit. I don't want her to have to, either, but… "You're a kid. You'll bounce back quick."

What the _hell_ made me say that?

"I… Shinji…"

Dammit… I sit up and reach out to pull her to me, but pause. This is how it should be, right? I have to let her go. Might as well break her heart and keep her from trying to come back, you know? So, instead, I turn and roll over to face the wall, clenching my teeth to avoid cussing out loud at myself.

_**Hamuko**_

Shinji looks like he fell back to sleep, so I slip out of bed and hurry to dress in the silver clothes I wore down here. If that's the way he wants it, then that's how he'll get it. I won't stay here and subject myself to this abuse! I'm better than that! I… I won't stay here… if he doesn't… want me to…

No time for tears! I have to go before the others wake up. My wing is still broken and I don't have their speed, so it'll take me longer. I hope I can remember the way to that valley. That's where Minato-kun said to meet.

This is what you want, Shinji? Fine. I don't need you, either.

This path looks familiar. I think it was down here. Hm… Maybe… I don't know! God! I think I'm lost! Damn it!

…I think Shinji's rubbing off on me.

"Hammie-chan?"

I turn to look up to find Minato-kun sitting up in a tree lazily, his eye that isn't covered by hair open wide in surprise. "I wasn't expecting you for another few hours."

I shrug. "I didn't want to waste any time, just counting the minutes."

He gives a short nod and jumps—more like falls—out of the tree, landing on his feet. He reaches out, pulling me into a hug. "I'm glad to see you're okay, Hammie-chan."

I wrap my arms around his waist, determined not to lose it. "I missed you, too, Minato-kun."

He looks up, almost as if he just realized and asks, "Where are the vampires?"

I frown. "Why? You want to kill Shinji that badly?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "No. If he's that important to you, then…"

I nod. "Thanks."

"Anything for my little sister."

"Isn't it about time you told her the truth?"

I turn sharply, easily making out the three figures in the pale light of sunrise. "Shinji!"

He sighs, his axe in his hand. "For god's sake, Hamuko. You didn't think I was fucking serious, did you?"

I look away. I don't need this right now. "Goodbye, Shinji."

He nods once. "Fine. If that's how it is, then I have no reason not to kill this sick bastard with you."

Minato-kun slowly lets me go and moves up, coming down right between me and Shinji. "Let's begin, then."

Mitsuru and Akihiko wordlessly draw their weapons, stoic expressions on their faces. Minato-kun makes a low, bird-like sound. That's… That's the call for back-up! No! Minato draws his sword and swoops towards Shinji and a loud clang echoes in the forest. More angels come flying in from every direction and leap towards Akihiko and Mitsuru.

I can't take my eyes off of Shinji and Minato-kun, though.

The man I love and my big brother.

Why do they have to hate each other so much?

But then I see it. The slight flick of my brother's wrist that means he's casting a spell. A spell in particular. Minato-kun! Stop that! Shinji… Shinji won't survive that attack at this close!

I can't think. I can't see past the tears. All I know is that I _must_ save Shinji. My feet carry me forward and I wind up between them just in time. The Megidolaon spell hits me instead.

"Hamuko!"

"Hammie-chan!"

I stumble back a few steps before someone catches me. I look up to see grey eyes looking back with nothing short of terror. I manage a smile and reach to try to put pressure on the pain. All my hand meets with is blood. I… I guess that hurt a lot more than I thought it would…

"Shinji…"

And then everything turned black.

_**Shinjiro**_

H-Ham…uko… No…

She falls back into my arms and then gives me a smile, as if saying everything's gonna be fine. Her eyes flutter shut, but I have enough sense to pick her up and leap back, letting Aki and Mitsuru take the fray.

This… This isn't happening! Dammit! This can't be happening! "Hamuko! Hamuko, stay with me!"

Slowly, her eyes open and she smiles. "Shinji. You remember me?"

I'm at a loss for words. "Of course, you idiot! What the hell're you thinking?"

"Not Hamuko, stupid. Me, Miki."

I blink. Wh…what…?

"You always did look stupid when you were surprised. Y'know what Hammie said about me being sealed in her? Well, it's true. Obviously."

What the hell is going on right now?

"You always were pretty easy to read, too. At least for me and Aki. Can you do something for me?"

My brain is pretty much dead right now. Without my permission, my mouth asks, "What?"

"Can you forgive me? I wanted to come back to hang out with you and Aki and the others, but I have to go now. I know how important Hammie is to you. I won't be selfish and take her from you." Hamuko's face curls into a brighter smile. "I can save her, but I'll have to go away. Forever. I'll see you on the other side, okay, big brother?"

All I can do is manage a nod.

"Can you tell Aki I'm sorry?"

Another nod.

"Oh… One more thing. As much as I love you guys, I need you to send us back with the gods. They have the power to heal what I can't. If you want Hammie to live, you have to let her go, okay? I can only do so much from in here."

"Wh-what…? You want me to let you—both of you—go? I mean, you're the only little sister I have!"

She gives a small laugh. "Love you, too, Shinji. Bye, big brother." Her eyes crinkle into laughter as she adds, "That must be kind of weird to hear from a girl you've had sex with, huh?"

Uh…

"Sorry. Well, I gotta go. Do my thing, you know? Keep your girlfriend alive and all."

But…

"I'll see you in a few millennia! Oh, and I'll do what I can to get Hammie to come back to you, okay?"

All I can do is nod.

"Bye, Shinji. Thanks for being my brother."

"Uh… Bye." I pause before adding, "Miki."

She smiles again and then her eyes close, Hamuko's body falling unconscious again. She said the angels could heal her, so I'll let them. Fuck. I stand up, still holding Hamuko's body, and clear my throat. Aki and Mitsuru hear my signal and leap back out of the fray, falling to the defensive. I slowly walk over to Minato and hold Hamuko out towards him. "If she dies, I'll see to it that your world reaches Ragnarok."

He nods slowly, sheathing his sword, and slowly reaches out to take her from me. "I wouldn't let my own blood die. I'll see to it that she's healed."

With that, the angels fly away with the only girl I've ever loved.

Shit.

…

"What the hell was that, Shinji?"

I sigh. "Look, this… It's out of our hands. We have to follow her instructions."

Aki blinks. "'Her'? Who?"

I drop down onto the couch of our home and look at the wall before replying. "Miki's."

He freezes where he stands and Mitsuru even pauses. She never knew Miki, but she knows full well who she is. "Sh-Shinji… What?" Aki manages. He looks like a blubbering fool, but I can only imagine I look worse.

"Turns out, what Hamuko told us about Miki being inside of her was true. She wanted me to tell you she was sorry. She also said to hit that." I nod my head towards Mitsuru for emphasis. No matter how many times I tell them to hook up, they never do.

Mitsy glares and Aki drops to a chair, holding his head. "I-I can't even… Miki's alive?"

I nod, but then shake my head. "Was."

He looks up at me for a second. "Was?"

I don't even know what the hell happened, so it's gonna be hell to explain it. A promise is a promise, though, and I promised Miki I'd explain to Aki. "I don't even get it, but when Hamuko took that hit, somehow Miki emerged and talked to me through Hamuko. She said she didn't want to be selfish and keep Hamuko from me, so she was going to give herself to save her. But she said her power wasn't enough and that those motherfucking angels would be able to help."

"I… I don't even…"

"She… She wanted you to know she was sorry."

He drops his head to his hands and his shoulders start shaking. Now, I ain't the most emotional guy, but I'll admit I shed my share of tears when I found out about my family's deaths. Miki was our last string of hope. She was my little sister as much as Aki's my brother, but I can't help but worry more about Hamuko.

I glance over to see Mitsuru seat herself neatly on the arm of Aki's chair and set her hands on his shoulders. "Akihiko…"

This… This is a time for mourning. We haven't had one in centuries, but somehow, I can't bring myself to be sad over Miki. I mean, the little squirrel lived inside of others this whole time. What a crafty little thing.

But… What about Hamuko? Her wounds… The blood… It was everywhere. I… I don't know how she could have lived…

Without really meaning to, I stand up and walk towards my room, pausing just long enough to grip Aki's shoulder and say, "I'm sorry. We'll celebrate her life when you're ready." He manages a nod and I continue to my room and close the door.

The same place I would stay for the next three weeks.

_**Hamuko**_

Mm… It's so bright… And warm… "Shinji… Did you turn on the light for once?"

A low chuckle sounds above me and my eyes snap open. This isn't Shinji's room. I'm… I'm in the upper world. When-?

Minato-kun leans into my sight with a small smile. "So, you were sharing a bed with him, eh, sister?"

I blink. Um… Wait… I reach down by instinct and touch my side. The blood… What…? "Big brother? What happened?"

He sighs and his smile fades. "You took my Megidolaon. I don't know what was going through your little cherub head, but you jumped in the way. I thought… I thought I'd lost you."

I turn away and mumble, "I couldn't let you kill Shinji."

His hand moves over mine and squeezes it. "What matters is you're alive and you're home."

Before I can stop myself, I say, "This isn't my home. I belong with him."

He stays silent for a moment before standing. "I'll let you get some rest. You've been through a lot."

Once he leaves, I sit up and look around. I'm in my room, back in Itooshi Mazeawasu. I wonder if they fixed my wings, too. I guess it's time to find out. There's someone I need to see. I squeeze my eyes shut and let them come out. Huh. That didn't hurt at all. They must have fixed them. Now, to get to Seiya without being seen… What's the best route? I haven't flown in months, so I should avoid long distances. I know! I'll pass through Kawagiri! That'll get me there without a lot of flying.

I climb out of bed without any pain, surprisingly. Then I run. I run before Minato-kun can catch me and before anyone else might realize I'm gone. As quickly as I can, I run to Seiya, flying a short distance when necessary. I really need to talk to Master. He's the closest I've had to a father. Soon enough, I'm there. I run forward, calling out, "Master! Master, are you here?"

It takes a short moment, but then his assistant, Theodore, walks out with the medallion on his neck. I run over and throw my arms around his waist, my tears spilling already. "Master! I-I missed you!"

His hands settle on my back and rub soothing circles. I can only imagine how many cherubs he's had to deal with. "I know, Hamuko-chan. I can feel your pain. You fight with a heartbreak you have never known."

I nod against Theodore's blue jacket before dropping to my knees in front of him. He lowers himself to sit and I lean forward again, bawling on his jacket some more. "I miss Shinji! I love him so much-!"

"Tell me, cherub, what would you do to keep him in your life, knowing full well he is a vampire?"

I freeze. That's one reason I both love and hate my master. He gets straight to the point. Makes you think. "I… I…"

"If you need to think on it, by all means."

"I would become a vampire, if I could."

He nods slowly. "I see. Tell me, are you aware of the vampire sleeping within you?"

H-huh…? "N-no…"

"Hamuko! There you are!" I glance over to see Minato-kun flying over, looking a mix of angry and concerned. "What were you thinking, running off like that?"

Master runs his fingers through my hair and gives big brother a deadpan look. "Minato. I believe Hamuko-chan has the right to know everything. She has become much more involved than we ever imagined."

I look up at him, then at Minato-kun. They were _hiding_ things from me? But… If Minato-kun _did_ know Shinji during the war, then maybe that's what this is about…

My brother nods once and sits down, reaching out to hold my hand. "Hammie-chan. There is a lot for you to know."

I nod slowly. "I'm… I'm listening."

"First, I… I'm not your brother."

I roll my eyes. I kind of figured that by the time it registered that he knew Shinji. "Then who are you?"

"My name is Minato Arisato, but you know of the things I've done by an ophan named Yuji Matsumoto. I've lived a long time and fought during the Thousand-Year War. You know this, though, because of Shinjiro Aragaki."

Wait. "Yuji Matsumoto? The younger brother of Hajime Matsumoto? The one who sealed Miki?"

He nods slowly. "I helped my older brother, Akinari, seal the vampire princess. It was a difficult task. I sealed the princess in a child and then took her to be safe. I raised her as best I could, though I was always her friend, never a father nor brother to her. When she was older, an adult by human standards, she confessed her love for me."

I blink. This wasn't in Master's stories.

"We married and, one day, she told me she was with child. I was ecstatic. But when the time came for her to give birth, she began to hemorrhage. She died, but only after bringing our angel daughter into life. I raised that girl as the father I was and discovered only after returning to the upper world with her that the vampire princess had transferred to her."

Okay. Really. As fascinating as this is, do I need your family history?

"Centuries later, she, too, got pregnant after marrying. Her husband had his duties to tend to and couldn't be there when she gave birth. But, as her mother before her, she died in childbirth. Her daughter was you."

I blink. Okay. That's why he wanted me to have his family history. Wait. So… "That makes you my… What?"

"I am your grandfather. I am your mother's father. And, like your mother and grandmother before you, you housed the Princess Mikiko."

"You mean… I really did? I mean, I am her vessel?"

He nods. "You suspected as much?"

I shake my head. "No, but I told Shinji that I was when we first met so he wouldn't hurt me. That was how we came to get to know each other."

"I see."

"I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Did you really kill Shinji's family?"

He shakes his head. "No. I didn't kill one vampire during the war. He was witness to the submission of the royal family, however. Perhaps that is what he refers to."

I blink. "You mean you didn't _know?_"

He sits with a stunned and confused look for a moment before asking, "Know what, Hammie-chan?"

"Shinji _is_ a prince. The royal family _is_ his family. He's the second of four brothers."

"He was to marry his sister, then?"

"Miki was his foster sister. She and her brother were adopted by the royal family."

"That's nonsense. Mikiko is the crown princess. Our scouts confirmed as much."

I shake my head. "What _that_ is is bullshit. Miki was taken in by the royal family and raised as Shinji's sister. A marriage was set up between the two, but neither one really wanted it."

"Regardless, his revenge is pointless."

I jump to my feet and stare at him. "_What?_ You mean that if your family was killed in front of you, you wouldn't care and you'd just go about all la-de-da and forget all about it?"

"Hammie-chan, calm down. Let me explain."

I sit back down in a huff, my arms crossed. "Fine. Try to justify your genocide."

"Geno- What? You mean the vampires think we _killed_ that many?"

Wait, what? "You mean you didn't?"

He shakes his head. "No! We sealed them. They're as alive as Mikiko. You don't think humans existed before the war, did you? We sealed the vampires inside themselves until their world could be reborn. Without realizing it, their king and queen had initiated Ragnarok, a feat only the royal lineage can perform. We wanted to save the vampires. We sealed them inside themselves and moved them up here until Ragnarok had passed. Their world was demolished, but still habitable. We put the human shells back to the planet to rebuild. They'd emerge when the world was mature enough."

I drop to the cloud, beating my head against it repeatedly. "Then why the hell did all this shit happen?"

"I… It was all a massive misunderstanding. We weren't aware there were any who had slipped past the sealing spell."

I jump to my feet and reach out, grabbing the front of Minato-kun's hair and yanking as hard as I can. "And why the hell did you try to kill Shinji? Why?"

"Oww! Hammie-chan! L-let go! I'll explain if you let go!"

I tug once more and then drop back to my seat, glaring. "Explain. Now."

He rubs his head and lifts the blue strands that I'd ripped out from his lap. "There _is_ still a rivalry between vampires and angles. And, unfortunately, the royal vampire family and the Arisato family never got along. He saw me seal the king and queen and several others of the family and, apparently, he assumed I killed them. That must have fueled his rage further. Let me guess; you never told him your last name, did you?"

I shake my head. "He didn't tell me his, either."

He nods. "I see. I hope, someday, you can forgive me for all of this."

"We'll see."

He gives me a weak smile and a solemn dip of his chin before turning. "I'll give you some time to think this over. I hope to see you again later."

"Okay, big bro- Grandfather." That felt weird.

He shoots a genuine smile at me and then turns, taking off for the skies.

Well.

That explains his high attack power. He's _old._

I turn back to my master, who sits there with a quiet smile. "Does this help to ease some of your troubles?"

I blink. "I have no idea."

"It is a lot of information. Minato was against my telling you of the vampire stories. He was afraid it would bring the vampire within you to the surface. That is why he so often discouraged it and urged you to believe it was false."

"I… I see…"

"Tell me. Would you still descend back to the planet to return to Shinjiro?"

I nod without thinking. "Yes."

"Good. If you'd had any doubt, I would have wondered how you were going to handle the youth within you."

I freeze. "The who in the what where?"

"You are not aware, then? I would've thought Minato would've informed you upon your awakening."

"Well, I, kind of… ran out…"

"I see."

"But what are you saying?"

"You really do not know, then?"

I shake my head furiously.

He raises a mug of tea to his lips, mumbling softy around it, "You are bearing the child of the vampire prince."

What.

I swear to god, if I'd been drinking something, I'd have spit it out.

Seriously?

"I-I'm… I'm pregnant? With Shinji's baby?"

Master Igor nods in Theodore's body. "Very much so. I think you'll be relieved to know that the child is a vampire."

I… I think I'm going to pass out.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

-Valk


	6. Chapter 6

_**Our Story  
>Chapter 6<strong>_

_**Shinjiro**_

It's been over a month. A damn, lousy month and no sign of Hamuko. She'd better be alive. I've been in my room the whole time except for the few short hours when we left to honor Miki. Otherwise, I've been cooped up in here and Mitsuru and Aki have pretty much been forcing me to eat.

My room feels a lot colder without Hamuko.

It's strange. I've only known her for a half-year, and the first three months were before we'd hooked up and the last month was while she was away. Less than two months. That's all I've been able to spend with her. Two months is nothing but a flash to me. I've lived over a thousand years. That's over twelve thousand months! It's nothing.

…But why does it feel like everything?

_**Hamuko**_

I sit in a small alcove in my home segment, just staring at nothing. Footsteps come up behind me and I turn to see a girl with short, bluish hair standing there. She's dressed like all angels in silver and white, but she wears a gentle smile on her face. I raise an eyebrow at her and ask, "Can I help you?"

She cocks her head, shooting me that same smile. "That should be my question. I was asked by Master Igor to come see you. He said you've had health concerns."

I blink. "He did?"

She nods. "I'm Fuuka, a healer type."

I nod. Okay. "Well, I was hit by a Megidolaon spell. I think I'm all healed up from that, though." Oh, wait. I get it. I feel a blush creep on my cheeks and look away, mumbling, "Oh… and I'm pregnant. I guess Master wanted someone to come and make sure the baby's okay."

Fuuka gives a sound of acknowledgement and walks over to sit next to me, slowly reaching her hands out. "May I?"

I nod and lean back, raising my hands over my head. "Do whatever you have to."

She gently lifts my shirt to show my stomach and touches her hands to my skin. It tickles. For all I can remember, Shinji's the only one who touched my skin like this. He never casted magic on it, though. Fuuka's eyes close as she ghosts her hands over my tummy. A soft glow resonates on my skin where her fingertips touch and, finally, she frowns. Uh-oh. What does that mean?

"I… I don't understand…"

"Wh-what? What's going on?"

"You said you were struck by Megidolaon, right?"

I nod. "Is the baby okay?"

She pauses, and prods my stomach a little more. "If I understand this correctly, you shouldn't have survived a strike like that. How did your child survive without harm?"

"You mean… he's okay?" I don't know why, but I had a feeling it was a boy. Call it mother's intuition.

She shakes her head. "Her." Oh. Whoops. "And, yes, she's just fine."

I can't help but squeal and reach out to hug her. "Thank you, Fuuka!"

She stiffens at first, but then hugs me back with a smile. "You… had another in your body, didn't you?"

"Aside from the baby?"

She nods.

"Well, there's a vampire princess living in me."

"I see… That would explain it. She must have been a healer type. She must have given herself to save you and your child."

Wait. Miki's gone? "She's gone?"

"I don't sense anyone else within you. I'm sorry."

I… I wonder how I'll tell Shinji… and Akihiko. Oh, crap.

She rises to her feet slowly and gives that sad smile again. "I will see you again sometime, Hamuko-chan. Best of luck with you and your coming family."

"Wait!"

She pauses. "Hm?"

"I… I was told that my mother and grandmother died when they had their children because of Miki. Since she's gone, do you think I'll be okay?"

She turns back to me with a pondering look. "I can't say. Unfortunately, that is something you'll have to experience."

"I… I see." I turn back to her with a bright smile. "Thank you for your time, Fuuka."

"It is my pleasure. I'll see you another day, then."

…

Today's the day! I'm going to return to the planet with Minato-kun and Master Igor. I can't believe Master's going. I didn't think he'd ever leave Seiya. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he is, but still.

I'm pregnant!

I can't believe it! I mean, judging by the last time Shinji and I did it, I have to be at least a month or two along. I just hope he can forgive me… I wonder if he knew Miki was in me? According to Fuuka, she's gone. I wonder how that'll play into things. I never knew she was there, but, somehow, I feel a little lonely knowing she's gone.

I smile and look up at the sky, then think better of it and look down. Miki's returned to the earth, after all. The other angels who are coming with me are still preparing, so I take a minute and whisper, "Thank you, Miki. For everything."

And, for a fleeting moment, I swear I could hear a girl's voice reply, "Anything for my big brother. Thanks for making him smile, Hammie."

My smile spreads wider and tears run down my cheeks. I raise an arm and wipe at them, my smile still there. A voice from behind me asks, "Are you alright, Hammie-chan?"

I turn to find Minato-kun—er, Minato-san—standing there. I nod. "Yeah. Just… Just pregnancy hormones."

He nods once and sets his head on my shoulder. "Are you sure you want this?"

I shoot him a flat look. "What? To raise my daughter with her father?"

He gives a chuckle. "I'm sorry. You know how I feel on the subject. I think I'll take it to be a blessing that you can love a vampire. Maybe you'll be the one to unite our species'."

I shrug. "Maybe. In the end, my daughter is still a vampire."

"I know." He pauses. "Hamuko-chan. I want to ask you something, but I don't want it to come out the wrong way."

I raise an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Please promise me you won't get mad. I just want to know the answer."

"Okay. Fine. I promise."

He takes a deep breath before saying, "Supposing Shinjiro doesn't want to reunite with you, what will you do? You daughter is a vampire, but you're an angel."

I… I honestly didn't think of that. Now that I do, though, I guess… I mean, Shinji's lived a lot longer than I have. I can't even imagine how he'll react. I mean, for all I know, he could've had a family before. But… I'd like to think he'd never abandon his family, but… but if he doesn't want me in the equation… "I suppose I'd… I'd have to… abandon her to him."

"Hamuko…"

"I don't know the first thing about raising a vampire. I wouldn't know what to do. It… It would break my heart to let her go, but… but it'd be best for her."

He sets his hands on my shoulders and squeezes. "Don't go letting yourself think too hard on this. If his reactions tell me anything, he loves you more than his own life."

"But… Even after I left?"

He averts his eyes for a moment. "When… When you were injured, Shinjiro caught you. He could have easily held you and tried to heal you on his own, but he knew he didn't have the power. He let me take you here to be healed."

"Shinji did that…?"

He smiles softly. "He and I may not agree on much, but I do acknowledge that he's not stupid. He knew he and his allies didn't have the power to heal you. I owe him much for saving your life."

I reach out and hug him by instinct. "Thank you, big brother."

"Hamuko-chan, you know…"

I chuckle. "You'll always be my big brother. It just feels weird calling you 'grandpa.'"

He pulls me to him in a tighter hug and whispers in my hair, "I have a strong feeling that you won't be returning up here with me tonight."

"I love Shinji, but I love you, too."

He chuckles. "I love you, too, granddaughter." Then he looks up. "The elevator is ready. Let us go."

_**Shinjiro**_

"Shinji! Get out here!"

I'm still sprawled on my bed, staring at the ceiling. This isn't the first time Aki's banged on my door like that. "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Maybe, if I fall asleep, I won't wake up and come back to this depressing reality.

"Shinji! Get your ass out here before I break your door!"

I sigh and roll over to face the wall, closing my eyes. Just go away… Please…

Mitsuru's low voice murmurs from behind the door, "The elevator's descending."

I jump up. "What?" Angels? Does that mean… Hamuko's back? Or… are they back to kill?

"Just get out here, Shinji!"

I sigh. Fine. I… I want to know. I roll out of bed and grab my jacket from the chair, pulling it over my shoulders and skipping a shirt. I pull my beanie on while reaching behind me, summoning my axe from the wall where I'd left it. Hey, I had a few anger fits. So sue me.

I walk out and follow Aki and Mitsuru as they turn for the door, both all set to go. It's been awhile since I showered. Gross. I pause. What if Hamuko's there? "You two go ahead, find out where it's coming down and do some surveillance. I think I need a shower."

They both nod, Aki more vigorously than Mitsuru. Geez… Did it ever occur to them that I might sneak out and shower while they're asleep? Granted, I did only bathe eight times during that month… But that's almost twice a week and vampires don't grease up as quick as humans, so it's not _that_ bad…

Fine, fine… It is bad.

But the thing that really irks me is that Hamuko might see me looking like hell. I mean, I know she's hurt, but she did try to leave… after I pushed her away… but I don't want her to know I missed her that much, do I?

Fuck it.

It only takes me about twenty minutes—ten more than usual due to not washing regularly. Long hair sucks, okay?—and I'm ready to follow after Aki and Mitsuru. They've left, but their scent lingers in the air. I make quick work of their trail, half following the scent, half following the lights of the elevator in the sky. It's not a hard trail to follow.

I come up through the trees, following their scent. I must be close. The scent of angels is getting thicker. Wait, that scent…

Hamuko is here.

I freeze in my steps. Hamuko's… alive…

Then I'm running faster than ever before, dashing through the trees as if my life depended on it. I hope Aki and Mitsuru—that's right, I've been using her full name—have enough sense to lay low. I come up through the woods and, sure enough, the two of them are lying in wait. Aki turns to me from his place where he's watching the angels and says, "Shinji-"

I nod. "I know. She's there."

Mitsuru glances over at me briefly before saying, "Quite the relief."

"Yeah." I take a few steps forward, walking over to where the angels wait. "Let's greet our guests, eh?"

They nod simultaneously and we walk through the brush and, immediately, my eyes fall on Hamuko. She looks so different in all that white, but, Goddammit, she still looks beautiful. Then the figure beside her steps forward. Minato Arisato. Lovely.

He nods a greeting and extends his hand. As if I want to shake that. I keep my hands in my pockets and make no move to change that. He seems to figure it out and slowly retracts his hand. He gives a small smile and says, "I'm sure you have much to discuss with Hamuko-chan. I'll leave you alone to talk." He turns to the rest of his shit-pixies and calls out, "Feel free to wander. Keep your powers hidden from the humans and, most of all, do _not_ attack a vampire, physically or not. If I find any of you do, I'll punish you myself."

Heh. This is new. I turn back to Aki and Mitsuru, silently giving them the same orders. And, in a flurry of feathers and the silent leaps of my friends, I'm standing alone with Hamuko. She has he back to me, he eyes watching the flow of the nearby river.

I take a deep breath and slowly walk up to stand beside her. This is going to be difficult. "You look different in white."

She still watches the water, but a smile crosses her lips. God, I want to kiss those lips. When did I become so weak? No, not weak. Different. Reliant. "I missed you, too, Shinji."

I stare ahead with her, silently waiting for her to speak again. Finally, she does, "I'm sorry, Shinji. About everything. Can you forgive me?"

I sigh. "Where do you want to start?"

"Um…" She raises a hand to scratch at her chin. "You pick. I have good news, great news, shocking news, and 'eh' news." She wobbles her hand side to side as she says 'eh,' giving it an exaggerated effect.

"What do you mean by 'eh'"—I mimic her hand motion— "news?"

"Well… I just don't know if it's good or bad to you."

Oh. I shrug. "I don't know where it falls, but let's start with your connection to Minato. Is he really your brother?"

She shakes her head back and forth. "No, he's not. I guess this ties into the 'good' news. You see, I'm Minato-san's granddaughter, but he raised me as his sister so I could have a semi-normal life. My grandmother was the mortal being that Miki was trapped inside of. Then, when my mother was born, Miki was passed to her. When I was born, Miki went to me."

I blink. I mean, by this point, I knew Miki was in her, so that wasn't really surprise. But Minato's her grandfather? "So, where are they now? Your parents and grandmother?"

Well, my mom and grandmother both died giving birth. My father—" A smile comes to her face as if remembering something fond. "—was one of the most important people in my childhood. He was one of the hosts to my master. His name is Theodore. He agreed with Minato to raise me without knowing about Miki. They didn't want me to somehow awaken her before she was ready. But… You knew Miki was in me, didn't you?"

I shrug. "You told me."

"But you didn't believe me."

Well, she has me there.

She smiles. "Something happened when I was injured, didn't it?"

H-how does she…? "What do you think happened?"

"I honestly don't know, other than she spoke to you."

Freeze up a little and look away before mumbling, "She… She told me she was going to heal you. She said she'd need the angels' help, though."

She nods slowly. "So, that's why you sent me with them. Minato-kun told me you let me go with them without much of a fight."

I give a snort, my mood spoiled by the way she says his name. Hmph.

"Shinji… There's still a lot more I have to tell you."

I raise my hands over my head in a stretch and turn slightly to her. "I'm listening."

"First, please, please don't hate Minato-kun."

Stop saying his name…

"I know he struck your family down while you were watching, but… There's more to it than that. You see, the angels were trying to help." She pauses and holds her hands up in a 'let me finish' kind of way and I snap my jaw closed. "The angels, my master in particular, discovered the summoning of Ragnarok one day. I don't fully understand the concept of it, but I'm sure you do. Apparently, it was summoned by an accident."

If she had been anyone other than Hamuko, I would've punched her for saying that. No one in my family would ever call on Ragnarok. But, of course, she _is_ Hamuko.

"In an effort to help, the angels can down and tried to explain, but the vampires wouldn't have any of it. So they did what they had to do. They cast a massive sealing spell and locked each and every vampire inside of their own flesh, in the form of humans. Shinji," she whispers, slowly turning to take one of my hands in both of hers. "They're alive. Each and every one of your kin are alive. All the humans roaming about; they're your family and your people."

I can't even describe what I felt right then. It was something akin to what happens when you get wrapped up in an electrical cable and thrown in the ocean. I can't even think right now, let alone… I mean, my god… They're all alive… After six hundred years, they're _alive_…

"I know this is a lot, but there is more."

I snap over to look at her. "How can there be _more?_"

"Well… I mean, otherwise, the angels have promised that, as long as the vampires don't impede on the upper realm, then they'll stay out of the lower world's business. Your home is yours again." She smiles brightly. "And, if you and your family want, they're willing to have the elevator destroyed so we can't cross over ever again."

That sounds all well and good, but… "How will I see you, then?"

She bites the inside of her lip. "You've gotten the good and the great news, so I guess it's time to see how you handle the 'eh' news. Shinji." She turns to face me, her shoulders back and her head held high. "If you want me to, I'll become a vampire."

A small spark of hope lights up in my chest, but then sputters out like Aki when Mitsuru walks by in a towel. "You know as well as I do that something like that isn't possible."

She nods slowly. "Normally, yes, but because of Miki, I have vampire blood in my veins. It is possible for me."

I blink. Is she shittin' me? "You serious?"

She smiles and dips her chin once. "Yep! All I have to do is drink enough vampire blood for my body to recognize it. But… I mean… I'll…"

Huh? "Yeah?"

"I'll only go through with it if you want me to."

If I want her to? Well, shit! She knows the answer to something like that. But… is it fair of me to just pull her back? "Only if you want to stay."

"I want to stay if you want me to stay."

"Look, Hamuko, this is something you have to decide. I can't make you do anything like that unless you want to."

"Shinji, I decided that I'll do it if you want me to stay here with you. If you think you don't want me around anymore, then I'll go back. If you want me to stay here and, I don't know, get married, then I will."

G-get… married…? I mean, I guess it makes sense, but…

"Oh, and I'm pregnant."

Get married? And… And…

Wait.

Holy motherfucking son of a shit-pixie.

I… I… What? Hamuko? Pregnant?

Honestly, my brain is _dead_ right now, so what I did next was beyond my control. I loop my left arm around her waist and raise my right wrist to my mouth, biting down to tear the flesh. I drop back to sit down—mostly from shock—and raise my bleeding wrist to her. God, if we're havin' a kid, then… No way in hell is she going back up to pixie-land.

She takes my arm in her hands and brings it closer, hesitating at first. Then she leans forward, diving in and drinking my blood. Well, shit… If I'd known it'd feel this good when she drank my blood, I would've had her do it a long time ago.

_**Hamuko**_

Shinji's blood… It was revolting at first, but, now, it tastes sweet. I don't know exactly how much I have to drink, but the more I do, the better it tastes. I'm guessing that's part of becoming a vampire. Shinji's reaction to finding out he's going to be a father was way different than I expected, but totally worth it.

Shinji's worth it.

From his foul mouth to his gruff exterior, he's worth it. Because, under all that, he's a sweet, loving guy. He loves his family and, whether he likes it or not, I'm a part of his family now.

I'm the mother of his child.

A long, long time passes where we just sit in silence, me on his lap and him with his arm around my waist. He hasn't moved since we sat down, except when I stopped drinking his blood and he automatically licked the wound to make it heal faster. I lean against him, holding his arm around me. I don't want this any other way.

I mean, it's ironic that we met on such bad terms. We went from wanting to kill each other to bonding in a way so much stronger than I ever thought possible. I raise his hand up and press a kiss to the junction between his thumb and forefinger. "Shinji?"

He barely makes a sound, but it's there. "Hm?"

"It's a girl."

"Sh-Shinji?"

We both turn automatically to see a young man with slicked back brown hair, walking with a woman with short blonde hair and a small boy with the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. I look back at Shinji to see if he knows them, but he's just frozen. "R-Ryo…ji…"

The other man laughs and walks over to sit down near us, the woman following and pulling the boy into her lap. He smiles bright and says, "Shinji, you look as though you've seen a ghost."

He finally seems to snap into reality and shakes his head, ending up looking away from the family. "I… thought you were all dead. It's been six hundred years, brother."

I blink. So, this guy is one of Shinji's brothers? I smile and hold out my hand. "Hi, I'm Hamuko. You're Shinji's brother?"

Ryoji nods and takes my hand, shaking it before saying, "I'm Ryoji Mochizuki, Shinji's big brother. This is my wife, Aigis," The woman nods and gives a small smile, "And our son, Pharos."

I shake both of their hands and frown, looking at Shinji to see he hadn't moved. "Um, you'll have to forgive Shinji. A lot's happened today. Like he said, it's been six hundred years since the war."

Ryoji just seems to comprehend this and stares, dumbfounded. "Six hundred-? I had no idea… The last thing I remember is fighting in the war, and then waking up today."

"Heeey! Shinji! Ryoji!"

All of us look up to see another man walk up, this one wearing a ballcap and sporting a goatee. Walking with him was a woman with cherry-red hair and small smile.

Ryoji smiles. "Well, if it isn't little Junpei! Glad you could join us!"

"Yep!" The guy with the hat grins. "Mom, Dad, and Ken are coming."

I swear, more and more faces kept showing up, including a man with an eyepatch who approached Mitsuru. Apparently, he's her father. I think I heard something from Akihiko about 'asking for her hand,' but it might've been my imagination. No matter how many people showed up or _who_ showed up, Shinji just sat there with that same dumb look on his face.

I reach up, gently touching his cheek, and whisper, "Shinji? Are you okay?"

Before I know it, he's falling backwards and hitting the grass. "Shinji?" He… He passed out…

I guess I can't really blame him, after everything that happened today. I just give a laugh and lay down next to him, staring at the sky and taking a deep breath.

This is the first step to my new life.

_**Shinjiro**_

_**Ten years later**_

Damn… What a hell ride. It's been ten years since the other vampires awoke. Hamuko and I wasted no time in getting hitched and moving into a manor that belonged to one of the humans. The rest of my family's relatively nearby. I lie back on the huge bed I share with Hamuko, just thinking. Apparently, Aki and Mitsuru really _did_ hook up quite awhile ago and just weren't telling me. So, now that Mitsy's old man is back and Aki could ask for her like a good boy, they're all shacked up.

About a year after everyone came back, Hamuko gave birth to our healthy baby girl. The little thing grew up fast. She looks like her mother, but she seems to take after me.

"Ow! Son-of-a-bitch-bastard!"

I stand up and speedwalk to the hall to find my little girl at the top of the stairs, holding the toes of her right foot. She stubbed her toes.

"Dammit! That hurt!"

I smirk internally. Yep. She's my kid, alright. I bend down to her level, picking her up under her arms and heaving her over my shoulder. "Mikaai… You know better than to cuss like that."

Hamuko comes up the stairs just then, having come after hearing Mikaai curse. The smaller of my two pains grumbles, "But Daddy says those things!"

My wife smiles and walks around behind me to talk to her. "Yes, Ai-chan, but your daddy's old. He's earned the right to talk like that."

"But-!"

I smirk and jostle her. "Yeah, you heard your mother. I'm old. You can't even count to the number of years I've been around."

She pouts. "I can count to more than my age!"

"I know you can, Ai-chan, but that's not enough to swear like Daddy. Actually," She pauses. "There really isn't an excuse for swearing like Daddy."

I shrug, jostling Mikaai again. We both agreed on that name for her. Or, rather, we both wanted her to be named after Miki. Hamuko came up with Mikaai as a combination of her name and 'ai,' the Japanese word for 'love.' I agreed. Why not? I love my little sister, so it worked for me.

It's kinda funny. Just a few years—a fraction of my life—and I've changed so much. Even, say, twenty years ago, ten before I met Hamuko, Aki and Mitsuru would've run for the hills if I told them I was going to have a kid. Yeah, Mikaai's a hassle, but she's a good hassle. She keeps me on my guard.

Especially when she gets to see her Uncle Junpei.

That guy has a sick sense of humor. God, the thoughts he's feeding to my daughter. I just shrug it off and tell him to wait until he and Chidori have a kid. Then they'll get theirs.

But, for now, I'm pretty damn content with my life. I have the two best girls in the world and I wouldn't trade 'em for nothing. All in all, those first thousand and seventy-eight years were worth it to lead up to these past ten. It's like Ryoji told me long ago; "You never realize how much you love life until you give it to someone else."

Damn bastard was right.

_**Hamuko**_

_Hehe! I always giggle at the ending. Our story is a tough one, but we pulled through in the end! Love triumphs over everything! Everyone should be so lucky to get a happy end like us!_

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

-Valk


End file.
